Camélia
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Quand Will avait été embauché comme fleuriste, jamais il n'aurait imaginé le rester, ni être apprécié pour ses compositions florales. Et surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce salon de tatouage en face de sa boutique allait devenir aussi important pour lui. Et quand l'audace lui fait défaut, Will compose des bouquets. Personne ne les comprendra, n'est-ce pas ?


Disclaimer : La série des Héros de l'Olympe, la série des Percy Jackson ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, le Homer Pikachu à Max, mon tatoueur. La chanson When the Day met the Night appartient à Panic!At the Disco ET Je t'aime un peu trop est la sérénade que compose Manolo pour Maria dans le film la Légende de Manolo. Je n'ai absolument aucuns droits dessus

Pairing : Solangelo

Doooonc, que dire. Cet UA est inspiré d'un dessin de Fimyuan, sur tumblr, dessin qui montre un Will fleuriste qui en pince pour un Nico tatoueur. J'ai bien conscience que ce pairing marche plus sur le fandom anglais (sans doute dû au fait que le livre "Le sang de l'Olympe" n'est pas encore sorti en français [J'ai la version anglaise pour ma part]) mais pourquoi ne pas tenter, après tout ?

Cet OS est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Were-Wouf ! Il y aura quelques précisions en bas, principalement sur les bouquets. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu sais qu'il est l'heure de ta pause ?

-Hm hm. Je termine juste ce bouquet et j'arrive, Miranda.

-Encore un que tu fais pour le plaisir ?

-Non, pas celui-là, pour une fois, c'est une commande. Douze roses rouges, pour une certaine Piper McLean

-Oh ! C'est mignon, s'exclama Miranda, quand est-ce qu'il vient le chercher ? Mais pourquoi une couronne ?

-Apparemment elle adore en porter alors il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de le lui offrir comme ça, et il revient ce soir avant la fermeture. Plus vite il l'a, mieux c'est, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Tu préfères que je te ramène quelque à chose à manger ?

-Nan t'en fais pas, j'irais chercher quelque chose à la boulangerie. Va manger

-C'est d'accord. A tout à l'heure, Will »

Will se contenta juste de hocher la tête quand la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle une senteur de terreau frais. Il cligna des yeux avant de remonter le serre-tête tenant ses cheveux blonds, empêchant ainsi son champ de vision d'être obstrué pendant qu'il assemblait et nouait les tiges entre elles. C'était une sacrée commande qu'on lui demandait, mais rien de très compliqué non plus –il fallait juste qu'il arrive à faire tenir la couronne en pliant juste la tige suffisamment… SNAP. Elle venait de céder entre ses doigts. Il roula des yeux tout en se levant, quitte pour aller chercher une autre rose. Il était sûr que sa patronne retiendrait toutes les cassées sur sa paye s'il continuait sur ce chemin. Quoique, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire, elle aurait tous les droits de le faire, vu qu'il piquait de plus en plus souvent dans la réserve personnelle de sa-dite patronne pour ses compositions florales. Qu'il ne pouvait même pas vendre, puisque le prix de base s'élevait au-delà de la soixantaine d'euros, voire plus. Et ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se les offrir… De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour les vendre qu'il les faisait, ni même pour apporter une décoration dans une boutique qui n'en avait pas réellement besoin, au vu des monceaux de fleurs colorées qui débordaient des vases et des pots disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Non. Il y avait une autre raison à cette frénésie de pétales assemblées dans divers contenants, et à son air de plus en plus maussade. Et cette raison travaillait juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

Will Solace n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait fleuriste, qui plus est avec une excellente réputation dans le milieu de la composition. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir chirurgien, d'opérer pendant des heures pour être ensuite remercié du plus beau des sourires si le patient s'en sortait sans séquelles autres qu'une cicatrice. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait obtenu d'excellents résultats à ses examens, et une excellente note à son baccalauréat, de même qu'un carnet scolaire qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les portes de n'importe quelle faculté de médecine. Pourquoi ne pas se jeter dans le PACES directement alors ? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait se constituer une petite réserve d'argent avant tout, histoire de pouvoir payer ses livres et son matériel sans finir à la rue, et surtout pour avoir un appartement autre que les cages à lapins que proposaient les Universités. Il avait donc pris une année pour pouvoir chercher un travail, qu'il avait trouvé en la personne de Perséphone, la tenancière de la boutique, accessoirement floricultrice et horticultrice. Au départ juste vendeur, il était vite passé à l'arrière, près des serres, où elle l'avait mis à l'élaboration de bouquet pour les clients. Il possédait un certain don artistique, semblait-il, bien qu'il lui arrivât de douter de cette affirmation. Non vraiment, qui aurait embauché quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait absolument rien ? Il avait eu de la chance. Et il n'avait jamais quitté son job. Quatre années étaient passées et il était toujours là, un peu plus riche qu'en arrivant, mais toujours pas chirurgien. Il avait désormais un appart avec une colocataire, et c'était le seul changement notable dans sa situation. Et très sincèrement, plus le temps passait, moins il éprouvait l'envie de quitter sa place au sein du monde du travail pour se jeter dans celui, plus stressant, des étudiants. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne pourrait humainement pas jongler entre sa première année et son métier de fleuriste sans envisager l'exil en Papouasie au moins une fois par mois. Cependant, quitter ce lieu, c'était perdre une sécurité financière importante pour s'engager dans presque onze ans d'études –avec un bon salaire à la clé- et d'études exclusivement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à travailler, surtout s'il voulait les meilleurs résultats possibles. De plus, sa fierté lui interdisait de demander une quelconque aide financière, même si son père était riche à crésus et qu'il lui avait déjà affirmé qu'il pourrait tout lui payer. Hors de question, s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait totalement hérité d'Apollon, c'était bien son égo. Dépendre de son père à 22 ans passés, excusez-le pour son vocabulaire trivial, c'était grave la honte. Donc il était là.

A composer avec des fleurs.

Pour un parfait inconnu.

Décidément, jamais il n'aurait dû regarder dans le salon d'en face. Cela l'aurait préservé d'un coup de foudre, et à Perséphone de perdre de précieuses fleurs pour qu'il puisse trouver un exutoire à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se balança sur son tabouret en soupirant, finissant la couronne qu'il irait ensuite placer dans un endroit bien à l'abri.

« -Encore entrain de soupirer après ton tatoueur, William ? »

Un cri presque féminin s'échappa de sa gorge alors que, dans un sursaut, il perdait l'équilibre et s'étalait au sol. Une femme d'environ quarante ans, vêtue d'une blouse mouchetée de terre, et aux cheveux noirs attachés en longue couette le fixait de toute sa majestueuse stature. Il ne plaisantait pas, elle possédait un charisme monstrueux et une aura qui poussait quiconque à se plier à ses désirs, telle une déesse. Une déesse qui lui adressait un regard presque amusé en le voyant se débattre pour se relever, avant de poser des yeux presque calculateurs sur le vase concave rempli d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Encore un ? Quelles fleurs veux-tu me prendre cette fois-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, déclara Will en souriant

-Tu mens. Si tu n'avais aucune idée, tu n'aurais pas sorti un vase, William, répliqua Perséphone avec une moue dépréciative, Tu n'as jamais réussi à me mentir. Alors ?

-… Des roses des Alpes, des Jonquilles, de la Saxifrage… et des fleurs d'orties.

-Oh. Tu es sûr que ce ne serait pas plus simple d'aller te présenter ? Du moins, plus… Courageux que de rester enfermé ici en attendant ton prince charmant couvert d'encre.

-Ce n'est pas du tout pour lui, s'exclama Will, un peu rose, j'ai juste envie de faire quelque chose pour moi

-Oui oui, comme les sept autres précédents », chantonna la femme en jouant avec le bout de sa couette.

Le jeune blond ne répondit rien. En même temps, elle avait touché juste. Il était pathétique, à passer ses journées à soupirer après quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, tout en préférant rester bien à l'abri dans son « atelier ». Surtout pour faire des bouquets aussi joyeux que celui-là, véritable preuve qu'il avait touché le fond avec son béguin. Jonquille « Je me languis de vous ». Rose des Alpes « Je veux vous mériter ». Saxifrage « Je suis désespéré ». Et fleur d'orties « Vous me flagellez le cœur ». S'il devait faire appel à ses quelques talents littéraires, il aurait écrit quelque chose dans le genre de « Je me languis de vous et n'aspire qu'à mériter votre attention bien que je sombre dans le désespoir de mon cœur meurtri par votre silence ». Rien que cela. Depuis quand était-il tombé si bas pour sourire niaisement quand il le voyait et se morfondre le reste du temps ? Par les dieux, Will Solace était d'ordinaire le gars le plus joyeux et rayonnant de la foule, toujours à rire et à s'occuper des autres. Pas le pauvre fleuriste en proie aux tourments de l'amour non-réciproque qui fait des bouquets plutôt que d'agir en homme et d'aller voir de plus près.

Perséphone observa les traits de son employé se tirer de plus en plus au point qu'elle se demanda si son visage n'était pas entrain de fondre. Puis elle secoua doucement la tête. Visiblement, ce n'était plus du tout la petite amourette passagère que ressentait le jeune futur chirurgien (elle le jetterait hors de la boutique à coup de talons s'il le fallait, mais il irait à cette Université !), plus l'amour qui croit encore et encore, au point qu'il ne puisse plus penser qu'à autre chose qu'à ce tatoueur en face. Son très cher et très sombre beau-fils. Oui, son beau-fils. Son beau-fils gay qui, grâce au ciel, avait un faible pour les blonds. Avait-elle besoin d'en rajouter ? Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas faire tout le boulot toute seule, Will était assez grand pour se prendre en main. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle resterait là à rien faire, parce que ce petit jeune commençait vraiment à ressembler à un chaton en grand manque d'affection et cela jetait une mauvaise ambiance sur la boutique. Même Miranda était prête à traîner Will dans le salon de tatouage par la peau des fesses, et dieux savaient à quel point elle était non-violente. Elle s'avança vers lui en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« -Allons Will, tu tires les conclusions trop vite, tu ne le connais pas et si tu allais lui parler peut-être qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Tu sais, « et si on allait prendre un café et discuter de choses et d'autres »… Ce genre de choses de petits jeunes.

-Je suis fleuriste, ce n'est pas son type du tout… Je suis sûr qu'il préfère les punks. »

* Tant que tu es mâle, galant et un peu blond, tu es son type, pauvre abruti, sors d'ici et va lui courir après !* eut-elle envie de crier. Elle se retint toutefois, ce serait presque avouer qu'elle savait qui était le tatoueur et elle ne voulait faire l'objet d'un questionnaire quotidien pour que William stalke son beau-fils. Ces informations, il allait les gagner tout seul. Bon peut-être qu'elle allait pousser un peu de son côté. Mais juste un peu.

« -Mon instinct me dit que tu auras des surprises. Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours continuer à faire des compositions en soupirant, et peut-être rater une jolie histoire avec ton tatoueur. C'est toi qui vois. Les roses rouges sont toujours là où elles sont.

-C'est surfait les roses… Mais merci quand même, Madame.

-Bien sur ce, je vais retourner à mes plantes. N'oublie pas de manger, je ne voudrais que tu t'effondres sur mes fleurs

-Merci, rit-il,…Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai une chance ?

-Ça tu ne pourras le savoir que si tu te décides à faire quelque chose, mais quelque chose me dit que tu as tes chances. Oh et, William…

-Oui ?

-Tu es fleuriste pour le moment. Mais c'est chirurgien que tu veux être. Réfléchis bien, tu veux vraiment rester ici ? Pas que je me plaigne de ton travail mais ça se voit que tu veux être autre chose. Tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis. »

Sur ces sages paroles, elle quitta la pièce. Certains mots pouvaient faire mal mais il fallait les dire, se consola-t-elle en entrant dans ses serres privées. Et Will avait besoin de les entendre. Quant à Nico di Angelo, son beau-fils, elle se chargerait de mesurer la température mais tout indiquait qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose. Hm. Décidément, Aphrodite déteignait de plus en plus sur elle.

*C'est l'avant-dernier. Le dernier, je le mettrais dans la vitrine. Faites qu'il le comprenne. En fait non. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance*

« -Je suis vraiment stupide… », Grogna-t-il en se redressant pour admirer son travail.

Les fleurs d'orties, blanches, bordaient le contour du vase blanc cassé, ajoutant un peu de couleur avec leurs feuilles vertes. Au dessus, les petites fleurs roses aux pétales largement ouverts se dissimulaient derrière les roses des Alpes qui tombaient sur elles –parce que sa tristesse était surpassée par le désir d'être vu. Et enfin, trois jonquilles trônaient en plein centre du vase, surélevées par rapport aux autres de par leurs tiges plus grandes et plus épaisses, garantissant ainsi un certain équilibre dans le bouquet. Cependant, plus Will le regardait, plus un goût amer se répandait dans son palais. Il était réellement désespéré à ce point ?... Question stupide, visiblement oui. Et pas qu'un peu. Et puis si l'on observait un peu mieux, l'agencement des couleurs aurait pu être bien mieux travaillé : trop de rose-rouge au milieu, juste quelques touches de blancs, et ce jaune au-dessus… Non c'était vraiment mal fait. Trop criard, même pour lui qui adorait porter des couleurs assez voyantes. Mais étrangement fascinant à regarder. Un peu comme ce genre de peinture flashy dégoulinante de mal-être exacerbé et projetée à la face du monde*. Un autre soupir se fraya un passage dans la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il terminait la mise en forme de toutes les fleurs et qu'il inscrivait le prix sur une petite étiquette –il savait très bien que personne n'irait acheter celui-ci au vu du petit « 80 euros » qui venait d'apparaître mais c'était toujours une décoration en plus dans la boutique et deux heures de sa vie. Autant lui trouver une utilité !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et retint sa tête de faire connaissance avec son plan de travail : il avait encore raté l'heure du déjeuner, trop plongé dans sa confection pour se préoccuper des cris de famine de son estomac. Bon, il allait s'absenter quelques minutes histoire d'aller se prendre un sandwich à la boulangerie la plus proche pour ne pas tomber d'inanition durant son trajet de retour, puis revenir discrètement… Un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de lui confirma que ni Miranda, ni Perséphone n'étaient là, relative bonne nouvelle sachant qu'elles lui reprochaient de plus en plus souvent de manquer des repas. A cause de ses bouquets. Enfin de toute façon, tous les employés de cette boutique était au courant de son attirance pour le mignon tatoueur brun de l'autre côté de la rue, alors à quoi bon cacher ses compositions ? Elles lui faisaient toujours un petit coup de pub, quand bien même elles le déprimaient un peu.

Tout de suite, la chaleur des rayons du soleil l'emplit d'une sérénité bienvenue et il se surprit à s'adosser contre le mur crépi pour en exposer un peu plus son corps aux rayons lumineux. Un bon petit soleil de mai, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait en fait. Bon, et peut-être à manger. Mais il était si confortable, là… Tiens, s'il mettait un hamac, là, juste entre les barres de fer qui servaient de structure aux haut-vents, il pourrait faire une petite sieste… Hm c'était une idée à développer, se dit-il en souriant. Il faudrait juste une petite brise et la perfection serait atteinte.

Une odeur de cigarette le fit grimacer et rouvrir les yeux. Dieux tout puissants, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce fumet, quant bien même ce petit bâton de mort pouvait être mentholé, rien que la senteur lui provoquait des haut-le-cœur. Pas qu'il allait les empêcher de fumer, les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie, mais si au moins ils avaient la gentillesse de lui éviter de se prendre de véritable volutes en pleine face. Qui… ? Oh. Toute l'attention de Will se tourna vers les deux êtres qui se tenaient eux aussi adossés contre le mur. Il reconnut instantanément la grande brune musclée qui tirait une latte sur ce qui semblait être une philip morris dont elle avait enlevé le filtre : C'était Clarisse Larue, la gérante du salon, spécialiste des couleurs et du Old School Tattoo, assez cotée dans le milieu du tatouage et patronne de l'homme de ses rêveries. Qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Non, non, non, c'était vraiment sadique de la part des dieux sur ce coup-là. Pouvait-il arrêter d'être si affreusement mystérieux avec son air sombre, si tentant malgré ses habits noirs –*Nooooon pourquoi le combo queue de cheval-jean slim-haut bien trop échancré ?!* hurla mentalement Will- et si adorable avec son éternelle moue boudeuse ? Visiblement c'était trop demandé au tatoueur, qui s'étira, exposant une partie de ses flancs aux yeux transis du fleuriste, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la tourmente dans laquelle il venait de plonger Will. Jamais ce dernier n'avait eu autant envie de traverser la route, de prendre contre lui le jeune homme brun et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, de faire passer ses mains sous la barrière de tissus qui couvrait son torse et… Et il s'était encore perdu. Mince, il devait vérifier s'il ne bavait pas, ce qui n'améliorerait en rien sa situation.

« Allez Will, arraches-toi à la contemplation de la beauté en face de toi et vas t'acheter à manger. Tu peux le faire », s'encouragea-t-il à voix basse.

A contrecœur, il détourna le visage de la joie de ses journées et se dirigea vers la boulangerie, tellement concentré sur des pensées de pétales, de couleurs, et de chirurgie à cœur ouvert qu'il manqua deux fois de trébucher dans le caniveau, de même qu'il ne rendit absolument pas compte que deux paires d'yeux l'observaient depuis le salon de tatouage.

« -J'y vais Will, tu peux assurer la fermeture ?

-Pas de soucis ! Un rendez-vous galant, Miranda ?, demanda Will avec un sourire condescendant.

-J'aimerais bien, mais je passe juste une petite soirée avec Lou et Katie, rien de trop indécent non plus, rit de bon cœur la brune, Passe une bonne fin de soirée, à demain !

-A demain ! »

Et voilà, il était désormais seul dans la boutique, il allait donc pouvoir… s'ennuyer. Quoique, il avait bien quelques pots à ranger et une cliente qui tournait dans les rayonnages depuis tout à l'heure à s'occuper. Son ancien client Jason, celui avec la couronne de roses rouges, était venu lui rendre visite dans le courant de l'après-midi, une jolie jeune fille amérindienne au bras, qu'il lui avait présenté comme sa fiancée, Piper McLean, avant de le remercier avec effusion pour sa composition. Will n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elle avait dit oui, ce qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur en repensant aux yeux plein d'amour qu'elle avait levé vers son compagnon. Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensembles, cela se voyait comme un machaon sur une rose blanche, et il était fier d'avoir pu leur donner un petit coup de pouce grâce à ses fleurs. Toutefois, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Jason lui demande d'un air presque suppliant s'il pouvait aussi s'occuper de fleurir leur mariage. Le grand blond avait semble-t-il une grande confiance en ses capacités de décorateur et ne doutait pas qu'il puisse fleurir avec goût le jour le plus heureux de leur vie. Sa fiancée avait renchéri en le félicitant pour les bouquets qu'elle pouvait observer sur l'étalage au centre du magasin, puis avait vivement approuvé le choix de son futur mari. Alors le jeune homme de 24 ans avait accepté et leur avait promis de faire de son mieux. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il adorait les mariages.

Depuis, le calme plat, si ce n'est cette femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus qui arpentait les allées depuis maintenant vingt minutes avec un air si déterminé que Will ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait aller l'aider ou non. Donc il patientait en lisant. Le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains était un cadeau de son père. C'était un manuel de médecine.

La petite leçon de morale que lui avait admonestée Perséphone deux semaines auparavant l'avait fait réfléchir, lui provoquant deux ou trois nuits blanches et surtout beaucoup de maux de têtes donc une humeur de chacal –oui c'était parfaitement possible qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, les 45 tiges cassées de jonquille le criaient haut et fort. Et la petite visite de ce si charmant couple ne l'avait que conforter dans sa décision. Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur monstre en décidant d'arrêter après sa dernière commande, celle de Jason et Piper. Peut-être que s'inscrire en mai dans la faculté de Médecine de la ville allait être la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais peut-être qu'au contraire, il était temps pour lui ne plus se laisser faire par le train-train quotidien et de prendre son courage à deux mains pour accomplir son rêve de toujours. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec sa patronne, mais il espérait que si sa première année s'avérait trop dure à passer, il pourrait revenir. Sinon…. Il aurait passé de bons moments ici. Et puis il pourrait toujours venir leur faire un petit coucou, histoire de. Il n'était pas ingrat non plus.

De même, plus y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que tous ses problèmes seraient réglés s'il poursuivait un cursus en médecine. Plus de sensation de se laisser porter par la vie. Plus de regrets quand sa colocataire regardait Docteur House, en se disant que, sans être dans la série, il pourrait être entrain de devenir comme eux. Et surtout… Plus à avoir à supporter son ridicule béguin. Une fois loin d'ici, il pourrait se concentrer sur ses études et oublier le beau tatoueur d'en face. Car s'il y avait une chose de sûre pour lui, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Autant laisser tomber. Il avait trois mois, août compris, pour tout mettre en place et préparer son départ de la boutique, et presque autant de temps pour préparer le mariage de ses deux clients, qui scelleraient leur union le premier juillet. Ensuite, adieu les couleurs chatoyantes et bonjour les cours en amphithéâtre –du moins il l'espérait. Il osa relever les yeux de son comptoir. De l'autre côté de la rue, son némésis était penché sur sa table de travail, en train de repasser sur un stencil.

« -Excusez-moi ? »

Oups, il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Il se concentra sur la jeune femme, esquissant un sourire jovial.

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Hm… En fait j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible que je puisse m'inspirer d'un de vos bouquets pour un de mes tatouages »

Ah, celle-là, c'était nouveau. Pourquoi ce truc le poursuivait-il ?! Bon d'un côté, c'était très flatteur, et elle semblait tout à fait décidée sur son choix, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal ?

-Euuh oui, oui y'a pas de problèmes, vous comptez vous le faire bientôt ?

-Oh je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais en tout cas merci… Will, fit-elle en louchant sur sa carte de vendeur épinglée sur sa poitrine, ça fait longtemps que je chercher à m'en faire un autre. Et ce modèle est assez joli

« -Je suis content qu'il vous plaise alors. Vous faut-il le bouquet en lui-même ou juste une photo sera suffisante ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Au revoir Monsieur, et bonne journée !, dit-elle presque joyeusement en passant les portes vitrées

-Hey ! Attendez ! C'est… quel bouquet ? »

Trop tard, elle était partie. C'était… inhabituel comme discussion… Enfin, si elle était contente en se faisant tatouer une de ses compositions, qui était-il pour refuser ? C'était quand même un sacré boost pour son égo de savoir qu'une de ses créations finirait gravée dans la peau de quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle lui faisait un beau cadeau sans le vouloir, toutefois, il était quand bien même déçu de ne pas pouvoir admirer le futur résultat… c'était son bouquet quand même ! * Aaaah, mon petit Will, la flatterie te perdra~* chantonna-t-il dans sa tête. Il espérait qu'elle revienne le lui montrer –mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus, elle avait cet air de liberté et d'indépendance qui lui disait qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Dommage.

Il se replongea dans son livre et se coupa du reste du monde.

Thalia Grace exultait. Enfin, enfin, elle avait un design en tête pour sa prochaine œuvre d'art corporelle ! Une jolie composition au demeurant, bien que très coloré –mais Clarisse se chargerait de bien équilibrer cela, tout comme Nico allait lui trouver un agacement parfait pour ces fleurs. Assez féminin comparé à ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, néanmoins, elle sentait qu'un peu de changement dans le thème de ses tatouages ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien, de même qu'un peu plus de couleurs dans sa manche gauche, présentement cachée par sa veste. Non vraiment, c'était parfait. Et pour une fois qu'un vendeur ne lui faisait pas du gringue, elle n'appréciait qu'encore plus. Rien qu'en y repensant, à cette révélation artistique d'il y a une semaine, elle eut presque envie de sautiller jusque dans le salon, prête à prendre rendez-vous sur le champ s'il le fallait, cependant elle se retint de le faire. Son look de punk percé n'irait probablement pas avec les petits bonds d'un jeune lapereau tout juste sorti du terrier et ce n'était pas conseillé de traverser une route en sautant, de toute façon. Punk mais pas stupide. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur la façade inondée de fleurs, tout à fait consciente que ce vendeur était bien plus qu'un prénom attaché à une fonction pour celui avec lequel elle avait pris rendez-vous. C'était donc lui le petit mignon dont Nico disait parfois quelques mots avec l'air de ne pas y toucher… Sans avoir aucune attirance quelconque, elle voyait ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Maintenant, elle s'avançait peut-être trop.

« -Eh, salut !, lança-t-elle en entrant, Y'a quelqu'un ? Clarisse, Chris, Neeks ? »

Un grognement peu affable fut sa seule réponse. Quant à savoir de qui il venait… *Hmm il était court, assez bas… Ce doit être Nico* se fit-elle la réflexion en se dirigeant vers la pièce attitrée de son ami et futur témoin de son petit frère.

« Neeks, tu es là ?

-Hmm –mm, t'peux entrer », grommela une voix bougonne.

La première chose qui frappait quand on entrait dans la pièce était le nombre astronomique de photos, de stencil et de dessins accrochés au mur. Il y avait de tout : Des Pin-up au sourire malicieux, des horloges, des crânes sertis de fleurs ou de pierres précieuses, des orties, des coffres de pirates –et un Jack Sparrow !-, un Homer pikachu (*Mais qui, QUI accepterait de se faire tatouer ça ?!* hurla mentalement Thalia), et un nombre infini de dragons. Elle remarqua même quelques triades et des citations diverses et variées. Toutefois il existait un point commun, le style. De la Pin-up sur son missile au Jack Sparrow, tous partageaient la même netteté dans les traits et la même extrême attention aux détails. Un vrai travail de professionnel. Et au milieu de tout cela, quelques photos de ses années lycée et étudiante, comme celle où, écrasé entre Percy et Jason, Nico jetait un regard noir au photographe. Celle devant le tableau d'affichage du BAC, en rang d'oignon, la fierté sur leur visage à tous. Ou encore lui et sa sœur Bianca, dans un aéroport alors qu'elle partait à l'étranger pour rejoindre une école de haut standing et que lui restait pour un avenir plus modeste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait à l'époque, avant que bon nombre de clients n'affluent des autres villes pour lui, Clarisse et Chris. Bref, elle n'était pas ici pour se plonger dans les souvenirs de son ami.

« -Alors, quelle est ton idée ? Et où ? Il te reste de la place au moins ?, interrogea-t-il sans lever les yeux de son croquis

-J'aurais pas pris rendez-vous si je n'étais pas sûre. Un arrangement floral, sur la manche gauche, c'est possible ?

-Tout l'est. Mais des fleurs ? Pas vraiment ton style, s'étonna légèrement Nico

-Je cherchais quelque chose d'innovant pour moi et le bouquet de ce fleuriste était parfait pour ça. Je crois qu'il s'appelait… Will, quelque chose comme ça ?, chantonna-t-elle presque en observant l'italien se raidir puis grogner.

\- Vous n'allez jamais me foutre la paix avec ça…

-Si, quand tu lui auras demandé son numéro. Et un rendez-vous. Tu as ma bénédiction, il a l'air charmant comme type.

-Pitié, j'ai tout mon temps, il ne va pas s'envoler. Et j'ai autre chose à faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement en pointant son calendrier du doigt, Du genre tous ces rendez-vous à honorer. Plus tard.

-Hm. Tu dis ça depuis quoi, deux mois ? Tu perds du temps à accompagner Clarisse fumer mais tu n'as pas le temps de rentrer dans sa boutique ? Tu te moques de moi là, j'espère ? Sans déconner Nico, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes

-Thalia, ici c'est mon bureau. On parle boulot, c'est clair ?, siffla-t-il en lui décochant une œillade sombre.

-Bref, c'est un bouquet en vitrine. Je crois que la pancarte disait « roses des Alpes, Jonquille, Ortie et… Saxi-Saxifrage » ? Quelque chose du genre. Par contre, si vous pouviez modifier un peu les couleurs, ce serait parfait. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça, avec Clarisse ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as un modèle ?

-Euh, non. Mais, coupa-t-elle avant que Nico puisse protester, je n'allais pas payer 80 euros et je n'ai pas eu envie de pousser la gentillesse de ton petit mignon pour prendre une photo. Tu auras juste à chercher sur internet pour les fleurs

-… Tu sais très bien que je préfère coller le plus à la réalité.

-Oui, acquiesça Thalia en retenant le rictus satisfait qui menaçait d'éclore sur ses lèvres

-… Je te hais. Sors d'ici. Jeudi dans un mois, je suis complet avant. J'irais la semaine prochaine pour tes… Fleurs, sorcière.

-Merci Neeks ! Bonne soirée !, se réjouit la jeune femme en s'esquivant, craignant un peu de se recevoir une bouteille d'encre.

Quel coup en traître magnifique. Digne des plus grands. Elle était si fière d'elle-même en cet instant, alors que Clarisse lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant : elle non plus ne supportait plus « la niaiserie de tout cette agitation débile, que l'un des deux se décide putain », dixit la tatoueuse. Un point positif cependant, ce n'était pas Nico qui se plaindrait de cette situation, ni lui qui quémanderait des conseils pour ne jamais les appliquer. Il était plutôt du genre à faire passer son inspiration avant de jouer les jolis cœurs, chose honorable dans la théorie, mais horriblement frustrante pour son groupe d'amis qui voyait très bien le gâchis que toute cette histoire faisait. Il suffisait au vénitien de s'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement et les hommes tombaient dans sa main –du moins c'est ce que pensaient les autres. La plupart des gens changeaient de trottoir en voyant l'air sombre de l'artiste, et c'était dans ses meilleurs jours.

Nico soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Dieux que ses amis pouvaient être gonflants quand ils s'y mettaient. Etait-ce si compliqué à comprendre qu'il avait un nombre incroyable de rendez-vous jusqu'à tard le soir et qu'il était hors de question d'en annuler un seul ? Tatouer quelqu'un n'était pas comme bosser comme dans un bureau, il fallait constamment repenser certains designs voire improviser avec talent quand une couleur tranchait trop avec une autre. Il avait horreur des couleurs, de toute façon, une erreur était si facilement arrivée. Heureusement que Clarisse était là pour le conseiller quand il se voyait obligé d'en utiliser. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'il ait le temps pour autre chose, du style le « petit mignon » ? … Il aurait pu en trouver et très facilement. Mais il avait tout le temps pour mieux y réfléchir et il avait des ailes steampunk à dessiner avant tout.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas ses yeux noirs de dériver vers la boutique de sa belle-mère, où Will nettoyait le sol en chantant dans une rose. Non non, pas à une rose. Dans une rose. Il s'octroya le droit de rire quelques secondes et d'admirer les traits parfaitement ciselés de l'autre homme avant de replonger sur sa feuille. Il faisait toujours ça les soirs où il n'y avait personne avec lui. C'était assez mignon, en un sens.

*Di Angelo, elles ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ces ailes* se corrigea-t-il mentalement en se concentrant sur les rouages des plumes.

« -amgmaaaa… ejveuxdoooo'

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

-Ne cherche pas trop. Il dort. Sur mes fleurs…

-On peut le bouger ? Il a l'air tellement mort, il ne se réveillerait pas…

-Trop de temps passé sur son gros projet, mais il est assez vieux pour se prendre en main. Et d'aller se coucher à des heures décentes.

-Tout de même Madame, il est entrain de noyer ses angéliques… Les vôtres d'ailleurs…

-Le petit- William SOLACE !, s'écria Perséphone en le secouant, tu vas ôter ta bave immonde de mes précieuses angéliques !

-HEINQUEWAHS'QUIS'PASSMORTPOCALYSPE ?

-Non, ton tatoueur est là, plaisanta Miranda

-QUOI ?, s'époumona le blond en sautant de sa chaise –et en s'explosant lamentablement le genou dans le bois de la table.

Tout en souffrant, il observa le petit sourire en coin de Perséphone et le léger fou-rire de sa collègue.

« -… Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire… ?

-Et toi ?, rétorqua la plus vieille d'entre eux, Tu ronflais sur mes chères plantes, Will, et ta journée n'est pas finie. On peut savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir ?, railla-t-elle ensuite en replaçant son bandeau outremer dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai lu les livres que mon père m'a envoyé, souffla Will, soudainement las, Si je suis accepté, autant que je ne débarque pas comme un glandu, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je suis certaine que tout ira bien, le rassura Miranda avec un sourire apaisant, tu tiens ça de ta mère. Je t'amènerais mes enfants quand tu auras ton diplôme !

-C'est trop simple pour moi, c'est la chirurgie cardiaque qui m'attire le plus, corrigea Will avec un rictus goguenard.

-Mais regardez le, pas même rentré qu'il se voit déjà dans le bloc, renifla Perséphone, en attendant Docteur Chase, si vous pouviez aller vous occuper du client qui vient juste de passer la porte, vous me devez encore une cinquantaine de jours ici.

-Oui Madame !, s'esclaffa le seul homme, j'y vais madame ! »

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Miranda éclater de rire en assurant qu'il partageait la même blondeur que l'acteur avant que la porte ne se referme. Il secoua légèrement la tête, amusé par les facéties de la jeune brunette aux yeux verts, se recomposant un visage professionnel par la suite –Tout en priant toutes les choses sacrées de ce monde qu'il n'ait pas la marque des tiges imprimée sur la joue ou un filet de bave séchée aux lèvres. Ce serait… Hm il hésitait entre le non sex-appeal et le carrément laid en fait. Difficile de choisir. Et il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans la partie vente du bâtiment, donc il remettrait cette petite discussion avec lui-même pour plus tard.

« -Bon-… jour ? »

La pièce était déserte. Littéralement vide de toute présence humaine. Pourtant, Perséphone l'avait bien envoyé ici à cause d'un client, non ? Elle n'était pas sujette aux hallucinations, si ?

« -Tant que je suis là, autant voir si mes compo' se portent bien », chuchota-t-il pour lui-même

Il se dirigea donc vers leur étalage attitré, où les quatre bouquets reposaient, presque frais comme au premier jour si ce n'est leurs pétales légèrement brunies pour les trois dernières. Quelque peu déçu, il se résigna à enlever le bouquet surmonté d'une pivoine, celle-ci étant fanée depuis quelques jours déjà, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec l'océan de couleurs qu'était la boutique. C'était dommage, il avait une assez jolie signification celui là… Enfin de toute façon, il n'en ferait bientôt plus, autant commencer à se débarrasser des anciens et les replacer par des simples bouquets sans sens.

« -C'est dommage, tu étais beau… Plus que le dernier, c'est sûr, ajouta Will en jetant un regard triste sur les saxifrages.

-Pourrais-je le voir ? »

Will hurla de terreur en sautant par-dessus l'étalage. Grâce au ciel, rien ne se cassa, si ce n'est sa dignité et peut-être un peu son genou (décidément…), mais il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour dire bonjour au sol. Nom de- Depuis quand était-ce une bonne idée de terrifier un vendeur à ce point ?! Il s'accorda cinq secondes pour réguler sa respiration et se calmer, ne voulant pas faire peur à l'autre homme –il avait la voix grave et avec un accent- en arborant un air de sauvage sorti d'une jungle renâclant comme un bœuf. Son image de bel homme charmant en serait à jamais brisée. Prenant appuie sur ses talons, il se redressa en s'étirant, manquant de bailler largement, se tournant ensuite vers… NON. Non, non, non c'était une blague, un canular, une caméra cachée ?! Une hallucination, à la limite ? Il préférait encore être fou. *Allez William, c'est l'heure de prouver au monde entier que tu es acteur de génie, digne d'Hollywood*

« -Bonjour !, dit-il avec un air jovial, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Son némésis –oui c'était lui, mais pourquoi ?!- le fixait avec une incrédulité polie, sans doute à cause de son hurlement de terreur et son saut digne d'un athlète olympique. Will lui décocha un sourire solaire qui lui fit secouer la tête pour se reprendre –Il avait sa queue de cheval, ahaha il allait mourir avant de pouvoir l'aider. Il portait juste un marcel ne couvrant absolument pas ses bras et ses épaules couvertes d'encre. Si le futur étudiant en médecine, (bien qu'il n'y soit pas encore accepté totalement) observait plus en détails, il pouvait voir que des crânes, les symboles de certains dieux de la mort, des aiguilles d'horloges et des galaxies s'étaler et s'emmêler en une mosaïque compliquée, un peu étrange néanmoins. Cependant, le corbeau qui ornait son cou était une véritable beauté, un subtil mélange de noir et de nuances de gris, qui aurait presque pu avoir des racines impressionnistes s'il s'exprimait en profane du monde du tatouage. Un mot dans une langue inconnue de lui trônait sur le haut de son torse, décoré de sortes de tribaux plus courbés, presque en arabesques. Will était sûr que si le jeune tatoueur retirait son T-shirt (et il était près à se crever les yeux ensuite pour apercevoir cette vision céleste), il verrait d'autres œuvres d'arts sur ses flancs, ses hanches… *Pense pas à ça, mon p'tit Will, ne l'imagine pas torse nu, tu chasses cette image. Pense à autre chose, du genre l'anatomie… Non ça m'aide pas, pourquoi je le vois lui à la place ?!*

« -Y'a-t-il un problème ?, s'enquerra le jeune homme brun.

-Non, non, absolument pas ! Vous vouliez donc… ? *Moi je te veuuuux* beugla peu gracieusement Will dans ses pensées, se baffant ensuite par l'intermédiaire de son conscient.

-Ce serait possible de pouvoir le dessiner ? J'ai besoin de modèles pour un tatouage.

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ? »

Will ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin pour une simple relation de vendeur à client. Quoique, certains de ses collègues se comportaient ainsi… Dans le genre quinquagénaire relax. Mais lui était un fringuant jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, respirant la santé et- et peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de s'écarter et de donner le bouquet en question.

« -Lequel est-ce ?

-Le dernier. Et oui, c'est pour la jeune femme, bien que ce soit impoli de votre part de demander, indiqua Nico en se penchant pour mieux observer les feuilles d'orties.

-Désolé. Si vous avez besoin, je serais au comptoir »

L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas. Will se sentit d'un coup extrêmement stupide, crétin, lourd et surtout grillé à point. Comment pouvait-on se comporter comme un abruti à ce point et gâcher toutes ses pitoyables chances ?! Certes, il n'avait aucun espoir de réussite par rapport à cette situation, il l'avait déjà compris, mais tout de même, pourquoi devait-il en plus se ridiculiser tel le dernier des trous du cul plein d'épines ?! Il protestait face à cette injustice immonde dont il était victime. Hommes ou femmes, il les faisait tomber en un battement de cil, pourquoi que ça ne marchait pas avec, peut-être, le seul homme qu'il désirait vraiment ?!... Ah oui, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire autre chose que de soupirer de loin, c'était vrai. Il avait tendance à l'oublier. Enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se foute la honte devant un gars qui suintait la classe par tous les pores de sa peau olive, surtout quand il était quasi certain qu'il ne reverrait plus dans un peu plus de deux mois. *En fait, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que ça se passe comme ça, au moins je foire tout avant de mettre les voiles * rit ironiquement Will tout en piochant un livre de biologie moléculaire dans son sac.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus lu de bouquins de ce type depuis sa sortie du lycée et son départ de la maison familiale –sa mère possédait une pleine bibliothèque-, il se débrouillait pas trop mal, si ce n'est certaines définitions trop pointues pour lui. Cela le rassurait un peu, en un sens. Il sortit une feuille et un crayon pour annoter quelques remarques ou quelques petites choses à chercher, fronçant les sourcils devant un passage particulièrement incompréhensible pour ses pauvres yeux d'ancien S jamais initié aux joies du vocabulaire médical, puis hocha la tête une fois qu'il l'eut relu, tout devenant beaucoup plus clair. Il adressa un merci silencieux à sa douce et tendre mère pour lui avoir donné des informations sans lui poser trop de questions. Tout de même, ce chapitre est bien plus intéressant que les précédents… Peut-être parce qu'il s'en servait de couverture pour dissimuler sa honte d'être, à son grand dam, un tel empoté, lui qui nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans les interactions sociales ? *Les plus grands acteurs seraient déçus de ta performance mon petit Will, heureusement que tu ne te lances pas dans le cinéma* se morigéna-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un air dramatique. Puis il s'administra deux ou trois facepalm mentaux, se décidant ensuite à lire avec un petit peu plus d'attention.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de chantonner When the Day met the Night à voix basse, sifflotant le rythme durant les parties sans paroles –Dieux tout puissants qu'il adorait Panic! at the Disco ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il désirait savoir aussi bien chanter que tout le reste de sa famille aussi, et de pouvoir chanter là tout de suite maintenant sans avoir l'impression de jeter l'opprobre sur tous ses aïeuls. Sans se ridiculiser encore plus aussi, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus –il était déjà dans le rouge sur ce point, malheureusement.

_« When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer~ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à chanter un peu plus fort, à tapoter le rythme sur le comptoir et à osciller la tête, projetant ses boucles blondes sur ses yeux bleus céleste. Il remuait doucement ses hanches au fur et à mesure qu'il se perdait dans la prose de la chanson –et Will finit par fermer les yeux afin de se laisser porter par ce qu'il pourrait appeler un de ses hymnes, du moins un petit chef d'œuvre qu'il adorait. Il fit cependant attention à mesurer sa voix, Perséphone lui ayant déjà fait remarquer qu'un homme seul chantant comme à un concert faisait fuir les clients et attirer les groupies. Mais tout, tout était tellement parfait, quel dommage qu'il ne puisse faire jouer le morceau sur son portable et accompagner le chanteur… Ou carrément retourner dans le temps, sauter sur scène et débuter un duo ! Aaaah, sa vie serait parfaite~.

S'il avait bien une chose que Nico di Angelo ne comprenait pas, c'était bien pourquoi le reste du monde n'acceptait pas les remarques sur la politesse. Au nom du grand Slash, quel était le problème avait cela ? Etait-il donc le seul qui s'offusquait du manque de prise de recul de ses congénères ou était-il juste une espèce rare dans la ville ? Ou le reste du monde se noyait-il dans l'impolitesse ? Hm cette dernière interrogation semblait la plus proche de la réalité. Quelle tristesse. Bon, d'un côté, si le jeune homme blond avait deux sous de logique, il était normal qu'il ait tout de suite compris qu'il était le tatoueur de Thalia, surtout que son amie avait… Un look qui ne s'oubliait pas facilement. Néanmoins, était-ce une raison pour qu'il cherche directement à lui faire la conversation ? Cela ne se voyait-il donc pas qu'il était parfaitement asocial et totalement content de l'être ? Voilà pourquoi il préférait ne pas parler et encore moins sortir. Se concentrer sur ses créations l'emplissait de bien plus de joie qu'une sortie en night-club pourrait lui procurer. Et oui, il était d'une incroyable mauvaise foi.

Il émit un grondement bas tout en tentant de se focaliser sur les plantes devant lui. Effectivement, Clarisse aurait son mot à dire pour les couleurs, afin qu'elles ne tranchent ni avec les précédents tatouages, ni entre elles-mêmes. Il voyait bien quelque chose de plus violet pour les fleurs du milieu, et un agencement radicalement différent –Hors de question qu'il lui tatoue un pot de fleur. Peut-être garder les jonquilles en haut puis trouver quelque chose pour les faire cascader le long du bras de Thalia ? Hm pas trop mal comme idée. Il attrapa son petit calepin et dessina à grands traits les fleurs qui trônaient devant ses yeux. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce bouquet. Il n'avait tellement le feeling avec les pétales et les feuilles, mais il aurait dit que cet ornement floral respirait le désespoir, presque l'obsession honteuse… Il n'était pas sûr de lui cependant, l'encre restait son domaine. Mais… Ce bouquet n'avait pas une signification « saine », cela lui apparaissait clair. Maintenant laquelle… Il termina l'esquisse du tatouage en un tour de main puis se redressa avec la ferme intention de savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Ensuite, direction sa table de travail –il préférait terminer trois semaines en avance pour le perfectionner plus par la suite. De plus, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Une question pour une question, c'était cela l'échange équivalent ? *Viens-je juste de faire une référence à un manga que je lisais au lycée ? Oh, au pire, il n'était pas si mal… Que dis-je, il était parfait*. Le caducée des deux frères Elric et de leur maître ornait sa hanche osseuse, de même qu'un Ouroboros, côté dos. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Ces deux jeunots cassés de partout le méritait bien –Et puis Edward… Il passait de choupinou, à mignon, à carrément ohmondieuarrachemesvêtementsetfaismoitienlàtoutdesuite.

Nico se racla la gorge, un peu rose et honteux de retomber dans ses travers de fanboy de l'alchimiste blond avec sa tresse parfaite quand bien même il se battait comme un hooligan la plupart du temps. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu quelque chose pour les blonds, son stupide béguin pour Percy étant la seule exception notable à cette affirmation. Tant de reflets à la lumière, tant de teintes différentes selon les personnes, tant de douceur à portée de main et de jolies boucles bien faites… Hum il s'écartait encore du sujet principal, à savoir trouver Wi- le vendeur et lui faire cracher le morceau sur son bouquet. Et il ne venait pas du tout de décrire le-dit vendeur.

« Hmn ? C'est du chant ça… C'est lui ? », S'interrogea Nico, confus.

_« So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love »

Il sortit des rayonnages et s'adossa contre, captivé par la scène qui se jouait devant ses iris sombres. Les larges baies vitrées projetaient la lumière de ce jour de juin radieux dans chaque coin de la pièce, faisant éclater les couleurs chatoyantes des tulipes de sa belle-mère, et emplissant l'air embaumé de parfums sucrés d'une sérénité rarement connue dans son salon puant l'encre, la crème et le nettoyant (pas que cela le dérangeait. C'était juste un changement assez radical pour qu'il le remarque). Et au centre de tout, entouré par des géraniums et jouant avec une pivoine rougissante, Will, presque angélique avec sa couronne de vaguelettes soyeuses couleur des blés, ses lèvres roses et pleines étirées en un sourire paisible, jouant à souffler sur les pistils de sa pivoine avant de reprendre son chant léger. Sa voix de ténor fit courir des frissons sur sa peau olive et affluer du sang vers ses joues. Ses doigts cherchèrent pour son carnet de dessins, néanmoins il ne put que se figer lorsque le blond, pris d'un sursaut d'énergie, rejeta la tête en arrière et chanta réellement, littéralement transfiguré par le bonheur que lui procurait cet instant presque irréel.

Qui avait déjà vu un tatoueur subjugué par le chant, à améliorer certes, mais naturel, d'un fleuriste tenant plus d'un être sorti d'un tableau qu'autre chose ? Les yeux noirs de Nico se posèrent sur la pomme d'Adam proéminente, son point de fuite. Il se sentait trop fébrile pour le regarder dans les yeux, même si l'autre les avait fermés.

_« When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer »_

Le jeune homme blond continua de répéter « summer » encore quelques temps puis se tut, toujours les paupières closes, afin de profiter au maximum de sa félicité. Nico se cacha automatiquement derrière une étagère d'orchidée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les pommettes cramoisies et des frissons parcourant incessamment son corps. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre pour se rappeler à l'ordre et arrêter tout de suite sa contemplation du vendeur. Il se surprit à imiter sa petite demi-sœur en s'éventant avec sa main. Au nom de tous les saints, dieux, et esprits de ce monde, pourquoi avait-il maudit Thalia pendant tout ce temps pour l'avoir forcé à venir ici déjà ? Ah oui, parce que son agenda était similaire à celui d'un ministre. Parce que le « petit mignon » serait tout sauf intéressé par lui. Et parce que ce-dit mignon était un peu couillon sur les bords aussi. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir… Non pas que cela changeait radicalement sa vision de Will, on n'était pas dans un roman ici, toutefois cette petite scène venait de lui apporter un éclairage nouveau sur sa personne. Et confirmait qu'il était d'une beauté bien trop transcendante pour le pauvre cœur fragile du vénitien.

« -Madre di dei, Nico, tu vas te reprendre », murmura-t-il rageusement pour lui-même, le souffle court.

Il rangea son carnet à peine sorti en se jurant de ne plus se comporter comme une jouvencelle au cœur à fleur de sa cage thoracique. Oui, ce n'était pas l'expression consacrée, mais honnêtement, il s'en moquait un peu… Et puis elle collait très bien à son état d'il y a quelques secondes, puisqu'il s'était déjà recomposé un faciès à la fois tourmenté, sombre et hautain, juste comme son père. Le genre d'air qui voulait dire « Ose t'approcher et tu connaitras l'enfer, misérable déchet de l'humanité », transmis de génération en génération et tout particulièrement effrayant sur sa sœur aînée – Bianca maîtrisait ce regard à la perfection, et les gens se sentaient comme le pire des imbéciles butés dont l'intelligence frisait celle d'une pierre. Jetée dans l'espace, aspirée par un trou noir, dupliquée ensuite, et retombée sur terre, la pierre. Donc n'existant plus. C'était un assez bon résumé de ce que sa sœur était capable de faire ressentir en un coup d'œil, envers quelqu'un qui l'ennuyait profondément. Bref. La signification.

« -Excusez- moi ?

-Oui ? Oh ! Euh, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? », se reprit Will, semblant soudainement gêné.

Nico l'observa jouer nerveusement avec une bouclette qui lui tombait dans sur les paupières avant de continuer.

« -Le bouquet de ma cliente, pouvez-vous me dire qu'elle était sa signification ?

-Ah… Hum, comment dire…

-Dites le avec des mots simples ?

-Vous êtes un comique vous, rit nerveusement Will, non vraiment, je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer sans que ce ne soit totalement niais.

-Tentez tout de même, cela peut m'aider pour le dessin du tatouage », informa Nico, le regardant toujours presque sans cligner des yeux.

Will se tordit les doigts sous le comptoir, grandement mal à l'aise, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il sautait presque d'un pied à l'autre depuis que le tatoueur avait engagé la conversation. Pour sa défense, l'autre possédait des yeux presque onyx, trop profonds pour son âge, capable de fouiller le tréfonds de son âme sans aucun effort et de lui faire avouer ses plus horribles et répugnantes actions sans même le forcer… C'était une sensation étrange que de se faire sonder par les iris de celui qui arrivait à le rendre aussi fragile et émotionnel qu'un pistil de jonquilles, surtout… Surtout quand il arrivait à trouver une sorte de joie à tout cela. Au moins, il le regardait, même si c'était pour une conversation sur des fleurs et qu'il partirait ensuite pour ne plus mettre les pieds dans sa boutique. Du moins jusqu'à son départ… Mais il n'aurait plus à se soucier de cela, après, et l'oublierait tranquillement au profit du nom d'absolument tous les os, organes, tissus, enzymes, hormones, fibres, et il risquait de terminer son exposé mental par une liste bien trop longue pour qu'il se souvienne du début. Cependant… C'était si niais, son interprétation des fleurs, si mélodramatique, si digne… Non tout de même, c'était plus digne que Bella Swan. Tout de même.

« -Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

-Euh, oui, je réfléchissais à comment formuler tout cela…Disons qu'arrangées comme cela, elles signifient le désespoir face au silence de la personne aimée et l'envie qu'elle vous regarde. Pour faire simple, marmonna Will en évitant sciemment de poser son regard sur Nico.

-Oh, je vois. C'est beau, en un sens, mais pas du tout son style…

-Si vous me le permettez, elle n'a pas pris la peine de me demander comme vous venez de le faire.

-Je comprends »

Un silence gêné s'installa que le blond employa à ranger son livre de biologie dans son sac tout en sortant un porte-vu dans la foulée.

« -Vous devez déjà avoir tout ce qu'il vous faut, mais si jamais…, déclara-t-il, tenez. Ce sont les détails, mais s'il vous plaît, regardez juste le feuillet numéro dix, c'est le seul qui vous intéressera je pense…

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je n'y regarderais pas si jamais d'autres clients veulent des fleurs. Ce serait intéressant de voir ce que ça donne vraiment détaillé par un fleuriste, commenta Nico en prenant la liasse de feuilles.

-Je vous conjure de ne pas le faire, s'il vous plaît, ça me gênerait assez, tenta de pouffer le jeune homme, sans grand succès.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez me les donner ? Vous semblez… vouloir cacher quelque chose, devina très facilement Nico avec un coup d'œil suspicieux

-C'est juste… Ah, j'ai beau les aimer, je les trouve… Disons que je devrais faire autre chose de mon temps. Hm désolé, je vous fais perdre le votre.

-J'ai encore assez de temps pour être aussi curieux que vous l'avez été, affirma Nico en reposant les papiers sur le comptoir, C'est bien vous qui les faites, bouquets comme dessins ?

-Oui, depuis que j'ai été engagé. Mais il est vrai que je mets plus de passion et de temps à les faire depuis quelque temps.

-Vous vous adressez à quelqu'un en somme. C'est assez beau comme geste, assez désuet. Si vous me le permettez.

*Je te permets tout, tout, tout et mes dieux, continue de parler comme ça, c'est un bonheur pour les oreilles* soupira Will, charmé à nouveau. Il adorait beaucoup trop le langage soutenu pour son propre bien.

« -Vous êtes perspicace. Et je peux vous accorder une chose, c'est que votre maîtrise du langage est absolument parfaite. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde.

-Quand on est étranger, on a tendance à vouloir parler le mieux possible. Ou bien c'est moi, c'est à débattre.

-Oh, vous êtes étranger ?

-Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer, ça va finir par être étrange. Je laisse toujours vingt minutes avant de commencer.

-Oh ça ne te dérange pas ? C'est un temps que tu fixes avec tes clients ?

-Exact, c'est aussi au bout de cette limite qu'ils passent au-dessus de la douleur de l'aiguille, pour ceux qui ont besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

-C'est pas bête comme technique…

-Merci.

-Non, non, je ne disais pas ça méchamment ! Ah désolé, je suis pas doué du tout…

-Il est vrai que tu te débrouilles mieux avec le chant, approuva l'italien, un rictus amusé tordant ses lèvres alors que Will palissait à vu d'œil

-Nooon, dites-moi que c'est pas vraiiiii, tu m'as entendu ?! J'ai pas réfléchi, c'est juste cette chanson-

-On se calme, tu fais ce que tu veux. C'était d'un autre niveau de ce que je peux entendre sur les radios, et ta voix était assez jolie.

*Nico depuis quand tu flirtes avec les inconnus ? Donne-lui ton numéro, ça ira plus vite* Grogna le brun, presque rose pâle. C'était de la faute de Thalia, de Chris et de Clarisse, à le pousser à parler avec le fleuriste du trottoir d'en face. Et de lui-même pour continuer de vouloir lui parler.

« -Mes cousins sont bien plus doués que moi au niveau du chant, j'évite de trop le faire en règle général. Mais je ne peux pas dire non à Panic! at the Disco, c'est impossible ! Bref, je veux bien croire que ce n'était pas si terrible. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

-Oui, peut-être que je pourrais en rajouter d'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qui irait bien avec les autres fleurs ?

-Je dirais des narcisses. Ça voudrait signifier que le sentiment est plus égoïste qu'autre chose.

-Je vais être direct, mais plutôt que de soupirer après elle, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te déclarer ?

-Il

-Et ? Cela ne change absolument rien. Tu as l'air déprimé. Pas que je m'inquiète mais ce serait sans doute mieux pour toi.

-Je sais… Enfin, ça ne sera plus mon problème, je quitte la boutique dans deux mois. Je vais en médecine, rajouta-t-il.

-Là ça devient juste ridicule, comme si tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec quelqu'un tout en suivant tes cours, cracha Nico, un peu agacé et pas parce que le « petit mignon » avait déjà les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre, Non vraiment, le mieux serait que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains.

-Tu as sans doute raison…, souffla Will, les yeux dans le vague, Merci, je sais ce que je vais faire.

-A la bonne heure. Cela t'ennuierait si je repasse te montrer le dessin avant le stencil ?

-Stencil ? C'est l'espèce de papier calque que les tatoueurs utilisent pour poser les traits principaux, non ? Excuse-moi si je me trompe, je ne suis pas très au courant

-Non, c'est bien ça. Je préfère toujours avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui s'y connait, surtout pour comment je vais les placer…

-… Gardes la jonquille au-dessus, elle est la fleur la plus importante », marmonna Will

Nico remarqua directement que l'autre tentait d'éviter ce sujet de conversation, bien qu'il n'en sache pas la raison et qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus maintenant – Il avait atteint son quota de papotages pour le moment, de toute façon. Et totalement explosé son crédo « travail d'abord, garçons ensuite », c'était un fait, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'autre n'avait pas à avoir des couleurs s'accordant aussi bien sur sa personne remarquablement bien faite –il n'aurait jamais cru que le bleu et le blond s'accorderaient sur une peau mate jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mis devant la preuve vivante. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, donc, mais totalement celle du vendeur. Là. Bref, il fallait mieux qu'ils arrêtent là pour maintenant, parce qu'il sentait parfaitement que la situation avait un peu, beaucoup, énormément dérapé vers quelque chose qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient envie d'aborder. Il avait eu ses réponses de toute façon.

« -J'y penserais. C'est bon pour le stencil ?

-Je pense, articula Will avec difficulté, que je viendrais plutôt directement dans ton salon, dis-moi juste quand tu penses l'avoir fini.

-D'accord, une raison particulière ?

-… J'suis jamais rentré dans un salon, je suis un peu curieux… ?

-Je comprends. Eh bien dans ce cas, passe voir le croquis dans… Une semaine, ça te va ?

-Parfait ! Tu me rendras mes dessins à ce moment, si c'est possible ?

-Pas de problèmes. Bon, il est temps que je me mette au travail, déclara Nico en se redressant du comptoir où il s'était adossé à un moment sans s'en rendre compte, à plus tard, Will, termina-t-il en esquissant un très léger rictus satisfait.

-Ce fut un plaisir…

-Nico

-Nico. Repasse… Repasse quand tu veux, dit Will avec un large sourire chaleureux, bonne fin de journée !

-Merci, toi aussi »

Et le jeune tatoueur s'en fut par la porte vitrée sans un regard derrière, ondoyant légèrement ses hanches osseuses pour le plus grand bonheur du blond qui ne put que fixer les tâches d'encre dévoilées par le balancement du marcel noir si ridiculement court de l'autre homme. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité pouvoir le lui retirer afin d'admirer toutes les œuvres d'arts gravé au plus profond de sa peau ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir, cette envie brûlante lui collait à la peau depuis tant de temps, tourmentant et empoisonnant ses rêves…

Un bel italien adossé à la monture de son lit, le torse découvert et frissonnant, abandonné à son regard de fauve affamé, se mit à flotter dans ses pensées. Des mèches noires corbeaux s'étalent sur son coussin, d'un geste alangui, Nico l'invite à se rapprocher, reposant sa main sur sa cuisse encore couverte. Il a les yeux mi-clos, la couleur riche et terreuse de ses iris perce à travers le rideau velouté de ses cils. Ses joues olive ne sont pas teintées de rose, mais sa respiration est soudain laborieuse quand Will suspend ses doigts à un souffle d'air d'une aile de corbeau reposant sur sa clavicule. Le reste de la peau est encore vierge, car dans son esprit, il ne peut se résoudre à plaquer des gribouillis qui ne seraient pas parties intégrantes de son idéal. Il ne veut pas imaginer l'idéal, il veut le connaître et pouvoir ensuite replacer correctement les dessins sur cet espace toujours trop pur pour que tout ceci soit la réalité. Alors que ses mèches blés effleurent les joues de Nico, que ses lèvres sont prêtes à s'enflammer au contact de leurs semblables, tout se dissout dans un concert de cris d'oiseaux. Quand Will rouvre les yeux, la place qu'occupait Nico est déjà froide depuis bien longtemps.

Il se tourna vers cette affreuse horloge sonnant les heures comme des coucous et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire rêveur. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, et il avait une semaine pour se préparer à l'acte sans doute le plus cliché et le plus humiliant de toute sa vie. Alea jacta est.

Nico en avait assez de toute cette histoire. Tout bonnement assez. Et surtout de ses prétendus amis, de sa prétendue patronne et son bien détesté collègue. D'un mouvement rageur, il raya son dixième croquis depuis le début de son après-midi. Cinq jours depuis sa rencontre avec Will, cinq jours que Jason, Percy, Piper et Clarisse lui brisaient sévèrement ses attributs masculins, à lui dire que c'était merveilleux, qu'il fallait qu'il continue dans cette voie là, et pourquoi tu lui as pas donné ton numéro, et pourquoi vous êtes pas allés au café, et pourquoi ci, et pourquoi ça. Mais PARCE QUE, BORDEL. Parce qu'il n'était pas au con au point de se jeter dans les bras d'un gars qu'il connaissait depuis à peu près cinq putain de jours, peut-être ?! D'accord, il avait « mis une option », dixit Percy, sur Will, mais dans son langage plus désuet, cela voulait juste dire qu'il appréciait assez Will pour lui parler (et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi). D'accord, le blond était pas mal mignon et dans son style d'hommes. C'était totalement vrai. Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui rabâcher toute la sainte journée qu'il devait penser au mariage. Il aviserait et prendrait ses décisions tout seul. En plus, Will avait déjà quelqu'un en ligne de mire.

« Merda ! », s'exclama-t-il en jetant son stylo à travers la pièce, frustré de ne pas réussir à bien retranscrire ces maudites fleurs.

Il était toujours sur le feuillet de Thalia, à essayer de donner de la profondeur à ces orties. L'agencement en lui-même n'était pas compliqué mais soit le rendu était trop lourd, soit totalement hétérogène, avec deux jonquilles solitaires sur un océan de petits pétales. L'un comme l'autre était affreux. Et Clarisse qui préférait le charrier plutôt que de l'aider. Il la retenait sur le coup, cette espèce de sale gossip cachée sous les traits d'une body-buildeuse. En plus ces croquis n'étaient pas mauvais, à Will, bien que fait rapidement et plein de traits inutiles, c'est juste qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Et la sourde colère qui grondait en lui l'empêchait de bien travailler, encore plus de prendre son crayon sans une envie morbide de le planter dans la jugulaire de Jason Grace ou de Thalia Grace avant de profiter de la vision de leur corps se vidant de leur sang. Ô joie démoniaque.

Il se renversa son siège, fixant le plafond avec le mince espoir de se calmer. Le vénitien appuya sur son casque, action qui stoppa net la chanson de Panic! at the Disco. Celle-là même que le fleuriste à la peau tannée avait chanté sans savoir qu'il l'écoutait, caché derrière un étalage. Ce n'était pas son style, son t-shirt Metallica le confirmait, mais… C'était mignon comme chanson, assez joyeux sans pour autant le dégoûter par la niaiserie –Dieux qu'il haïssait les chansons d'amour mielleuses-, bien qu'il est l'étrange sentiment qu'il y avait une signification cachée à cette chanson. Un nouvel instinct. Peut-être que Will trouvait qu'elle correspondait à sa situation et à l'homme auquel il rêvait. Il espérait que le blond se soit enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments, au lieu de déprimer pour si peu. Il espérait aussi que le gars méritait Will, sinon… Non il ne ferait rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Cette histoire lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Et cette musique, bien que charmante, n'était là que pour lui rappeler qu'il tombait dans les mêmes travers qu'avec Percy. En moins pire toutefois, il avait vraiment fini misérable durant toute sa période Percy, à un point tel que ces deux ans de sa vie d'adolescent étaient devenues sa plus grande honte. Ses premiers tatouages avaient couvert ses avant-bras, et Bianca avait enduit le reste de miel. Il n'avait presque plus de trace. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait retomber dedans, ne serait-ce que penser à ces milliers d'heures gâchées à se haïr et pleurer sur son amour à sens unique, sur sa sexualité, sur sa vie misérable lui donnait envie de vomir. Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin accepté et était passé à autre chose, ce n'était pas pour tout recommencer. Bon, ce ne serait jamais au niveau de Percy, cela était clair. Qu'on le jette aux enfers sinon. Un cri de rage se bloqua dans sa gorge, néanmoins toute sa frustration se déchaîna d'un coup et tous les papiers, crayons et autres calque volèrent à travers la pièce dans un bruit de tonnerre.

« -PUTAIN !, hurla-t-il, arrête de repenser à ça. »

Une envie ravageuse de mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous le prit à la gorge et son bureau ne fut sauf que grâce à un coup contre la porte. Un coup. Deux. Puis un autre.

« -Entre Jason…, gronda Nico, les yeux enflammés de colère et de ressentiment, aussi bien envers lui qu'envers son ami et ses blagues stupides qui le touchaient beaucoup trop.

-Neeks, tout va bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit…

-Tout va bien. »

Même lui n'arrivait pas à se croire, aussi il ne fut donc pas surpris que Jason ferme la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui servait pour se reposer. Une fois confortablement installé, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, noua ses mains et attendit patiemment que l'italien vienne le rejoindre. S'il y avait bien une chose que Jason avait appris au cours de leurs années d'amitié, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Nico à parler, mais le laisser venir par lui-même. Il sortit donc son portable et se focalisa sur un jeu quelconque. Il n'y prêtait pas attention de toute façon. Il attendait.

Nico ne bougea pas tout de suite. Calmé pour le moment, il se leva afin d'aller ramasser ses affaires et de les remettre en place. Le jeune tatoueur fut soulagé de constater que le petit feuillet donné par Will n'était pas abîmé, à peine froissé. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à inventer de toutes pièces une excuse –et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire qu'il était colérique quand il se sentait en phase avec quelqu'un. Comprendre assez intéressé, trop pour qu'il ignore totalement, suffisamment pour que l'autre trouve une place dans sa tête et s'y installe pour un long moment. Il était à un croisement. Et il détestait ça.

Il prit enfin place à côté de son ami blond – la couleur n'était en aucun cas semblable à celle de Will. Il se maudit mentalement pour avoir eu cette pensée. Rien n'allait plus.

« -Tout ça m'énerve, commença-t-il sentant toute l'attention du plus vieux sur lui, Vous me gonflez avec cette histoire. J'en ai assez de m'en préoccuper à ce point. Et je n'arrive pas à joindre Reyna pour qu'elle me donne son avis sur ça… Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

-J'ai vu sur Facebook qu'elle profitait de son voyage à Porto Rico pour renouer les liens avec sa sœur.

-Ah. Ce n'est pas le moment de la déranger alors, surtout pour ça. Merda…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nico ? C'est en rapport avec le salon ? Un passage à vide pour tes tatouages ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez à voir là-dedans ?

-Oh, tu parles de notre fleuriste officiel ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Autre que vos conneries ? Non. Mais j'avoue qu'elles prennent beaucoup de place. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il faut ce que je fasse pour que vous me foutiez la paix ?

-Désolé… Je ne voulais pas que notre petite soirée entre amis prenne cette tournure moi non plus et je me suis emporté. Je suis désolé Nico, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça…

-Hmpf, et ça tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte pendant la soirée ? Enfin, je suppose que je devrais m'y habituer, vu que même ta sœur s'y met.

-Thalia ? Ca m'étonne d'elle. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

-Elle n'a pas du tout fait exprès d'oublier de prendre en photo le bouquet pour que j'aille dans la maudite boutique de ma belle-mère.

-Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était à cause de ça… Je pensais que tu y étais entré parce que tu avais envie de parler à Will.

-Comment tu connais son nom ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté ? C'est notre fleuriste pour le mariage ! Il fait un travail superbe, que ce soit pour les décorations florales ou les bouquets des témoins, on a eu de la chance de tomber sur lui avec Piper. Il est doué

-Il m'a dit qu'il partirait en médecine

-Vous avez parlé alors ?

-Oui, même s'il est assez pressant quand il s'agit de parler, mais il sait s'adapter. On a un peu parlé, c'est vrai… Il… Il a une assez jolie voix, quand il chante, je veux dire, se reprit-il, sans voir le sourire grandissant de son ami, Il s'est mis à chanter et j'étais juste derrière des étalages, je pouvais qu'écouter ! Ce n'était pas parfait mais… Mais il avait l'air de rayonner et, enfin, j'ai juste écouté et regardé. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, comme il était, mais j'y peux rien, voilà, et puis- et puis merde, ça m'énerve d'y penser alors qu'il a carrément dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un. Je tombe toujours sur les gars qu'il faut. Je le connais même pas bien en plus, je sais juste qu'il ne veut plus être fleuriste mais médecin, et encore c'est même pas sûr que ce soit médecin, qu'il adore Panic! at the Disco, faire ses bouquets, et il les fait bien en plus, que sa peau s'accorde parfaitement avec le reste de sa personne, que ses yeux sont magnifiques et qu'il est assez doué en dessin, qu'il chante dans des fleurs le soir et ARRETE DE ME REGARDER AVEC CE GRAND SOURIRE NIAIS GRACE !

-Excuse-moi Nico, parvint à dire Jason entre deux éclats de rire, mais t'as pas besoin de conseil sur quoi que ce soit ! Rien qu'en t'entendant, c'est évident !

-Pourquoi je t'ai laissé entrer déjà…

-Sois pas mauvaise langue, Neeks, mais c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? »

Nico le regarda fixement, les yeux soudainement las et voilés. Jason cessa tout de suite de rire pour se rapprocher de l'italien, connaissant d'avance ce à quoi il pensait. Bien que cela soit vieux de plus sept ans, cet épisode était encore très douloureux pour Nico, si bien que le jeune tatoueur refusait souvent de s'engager dans une quelconque relation, de peur de se faire jeter et finir aussi misérable que durant cette période – et Jason pouvait témoigner, lui et Reyna avaient remué ciel et terre pour trouver quelque chose capable d'apporter un temps soit peu de bonheur à l'adolescent amer et affreusement triste qu'il était alors. Le dessin, l'aveu et la thérapie qui avaient suivi ne pouvaient pas faire de miracle mais petit à petit Nico avait réussi à se remettre. Il comprenait parfaitement ses réticences. Connor, son ex, n'avait tenu que deux mois, ce qui n'était, à nouveau, pas là pour le rassurer. Cependant, s'il se fiait à toutes les informations qu'il avait en mains et plus spécialement à ce bout de papier qu'il avait ramassé en entrant et qui attendait sagement à côté de lui, il pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'il n'y avait que du beau temps à l'horizon.

« -Eh…, débuta Jason en effleurant juste l'épaule de Nico, Je sais que c'est encore dur pour toi de faire confiance à ce point à quelqu'un. C'est vrai, peut-être que ça ne marchera pas, peut-être que si, ça tu ne peux pas le savoir. Mais ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, c'est comme ça, si ça foire… Eh bien faut recommencer à chercher, et c'est tout. Franchement je peux que te dire de foncer sur ce coup-là, il a vraiment l'air d'un bon type et si tu lui dis clairement ce que tu veux dès le début, ce que tu n'aimes pas aussi, il comprendra, j'en suis certain.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

-Piper. Elle est certaine que ses bouquets sont pour quelqu'un, tu me le confirmes. Elle sait aussi qu'il a souvent tendance à fixer un point précis quand il s'ennuie. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air bizarre, elle était entrain de parler avec sa collègue, elle ne le stalke pas, précisa-t-il devant la méfiance de son ami, Donc bref. Il fixe un point précis.

-Lequel ?

-Tourne la tête, derrière ta banquette », lui ordonna mystérieusement Jason

Nico s'exécuta, bon gré malgré et surtout un peu perplexe. En l'espace de moins d'une minute, il se sentit idiot, puis pathétique, en colère pour finir par se stabiliser dans une sorte de mélange entre le soulagement et la joie. Il avait oublié quelle vue sa fenêtre lui donnait. Et Will lui adressa un petit signe de main timide de l'autre côté de la rue. Un tantinet crispé, il se décida à le lui rendre, certes plusieurs secondes en retard, mais cela suffit à ce que le blond lui offre un sublime sourire solaire avant de se replonger dans… Il n'arrivait pas bien à voir, toutefois il aurait pu parier sa main gauche que c'était du papier. Après, mystère. Fronçant les sourcils, Nico observa l'affaissement visible des épaules du fleuriste, comme s'il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à dormir, qu'importe où. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu, il était parfaitement reposé, frais, rayonnant et… * Concentre-toi sur Jason, mon petit, concentre-toi sur ton pote plutôt que le mec canon qui chantonne. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il chante…* pensa-t-il, focalisant entièrement son attention sur le blond, et pas celui à ses côtés. Alors il avait une chance de mieux le connaître plus qu'amicalement, c'était vrai ? Cette fois-ci rien ne serait gâché comme avec Connor ? Ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement respecté ses limites, sans pour autant tomber dans l'illégalité –il n'aimait pas forcément les contacts physiques prolongés, bien qu'il soit tout à fait capable de tenir la main de quelqu'un et accepter un câlin n'excédant pas vingt secondes. Connor était trop tactile. Et lui pas assez. Jason croyait-il vraiment qu'il suffirait de parler autour d'un table pour tout fonctionne mieux ?

« -Nico, arrête de réfléchir autant. C'est ce qui t'empêche de profiter de ce moment. Fonce. Je parie ta place de teneur de bouquets qu'il n'y aura que positif si tu trouves le courage de lui parler.

-Depuis quand tu es si fin psychologue ?

-BON… J'avoue que j'ai bien écouté Piper, mais je suis capable de réfléchir par moi-même tout de même ! Ne change pas de sujet. De ce que je vois, tu l'apprécies fortement et lui… Je ne peux pas me prononcer à sa place mais je pense qu'il se jetterait sous un bus avec le sourire si tu lui demandais.

-Pourquoi je lui demanderais de faire ça ?!

-Nicoooooo, tu m'aides pas ! Bref, pour te prouver définitivement que j'ai raison, tu as fait tomber une feuille tout à l'heure. Tu la veux ?

-En quoi une feuille va-t-elle t'aider ?, grommela Nico en attrapant le papier, ce sont des… Oh.

-Eh ouais. Bon, je vais reprendre moi, je suis dans ma pause. Je te laisse réfléchir. A plus tard ! »

Un large rire victorieux s'échappa de sa gorge sitôt la porte du tatoueur franchit. Jason savait très bien que désormais, tout était dans les mains de Nico, et il n'éprouvait aucun doute quant à la suite des événements. Pas avec ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Le grand blond platine s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire, et se promit qu'il serait là pour soutenir son italien favori. Il serait muet comme une tombe. L'étudiant en droit déverrouilla son téléphone, cherchant machinalement le nom de sa fiancé dans sa liste de contacts, se disant qu'il lui fallait confirmer une de leurs invitations.

Toujours sur son sofa en cuir, le vénitien ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de l'étendue presque entièrement blanche qu'il agrippait entre ses doigts tremblants. Il n'était peut-être pas totalement heureux comme eut pu le supposer Jason, néanmoins… Il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute, pour une fois dans sa vie, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. De même, il avait compris pourquoi Will lui avait expressément interdit de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres feuilles. Il valait mieux qu'il remette ça en place tout de suite et qu'il garde cela pour lui, sans quoi le futur étudiant en médecine aurait de quoi cultiver et entretenir une honte cuisante. Pas parce que le dessin était mauvais ou honteux, surtout parce que c'était très cliché comme action. D'autres auraient dit romantique. Nico ne comprenait pas la différence et n'éprouvait absolument pas l'envie d'apprendre à la faire, la différence. Pour le moment, il se sentait juste l'homme le plus stupide du monde. D'un côté, après une courte réflexion de sa part, tous les amoureux étaient stupides, niais et aveugles, de son point de vue. Il avait accompli l'exploit de tous les réunir en une seule conversation avec son meilleur ami et maintenant… Et maintenant il était grand temps de se remettre au travail, pas celui qu'on attendait de lui toutefois. Il ouvrit rapidement plusieurs pages de recherche, arracha un morceau de papier sur son carnet à dessin et commença à dessiner. Le projet Thalia attendrait demain pour être continué.

« -Pour l'amour des cieux, William Benjamin Alexandre Solace, vas-tu T'ASSEOIR ET TE CALMER AVANT DE CONNAITRE MA MAIN DROITE ?! » fut le cri que les passants purent entendre en cette ensoleillée fin d'après-midi.

Dans la boutique de Madame Perséphone, comme l'appelait le voisinage, Miranda tentait vainement de forcer Will à se poser sur une surface plane sans user de violence tel que le préconisait leur patronne. Cette dernière était plus qu'agacée par l'attitude de son employé et aujourd'hui avait été la fois de trop pour la belle quadragénaire à la longue chevelure d'obsidienne.

Will avait été presque ingérable depuis l'invitation à peine voilée de son beau-fils –espérait-il vraiment que cette excuse du stencil marcherait ? Misérable. Ces jeunes auraient vraiment dû apprendre à courtiser quelqu'un, plutôt que des dynasties qu'ils oublieraient en sortant du cours élémentaire, de toute façon. Mais cela n'était que son humble avis. Depuis une semaine, son futur ex-employé ne cessait de jeter des regards énamourés vers le salon, de s'entraîner pour sa grande surprise (bon, sur ce point ci, elle trouvait cela beaucoup trop adorable pour s'en offusquer) ou faire, défaire et refaire son dernier bouquet. Et aujourd'hui… Il avait juste, juste brisé au moins cinq vases depuis ce matin, mal servi une cliente et tordu bon nombre de ses fleurs. Elle supportait déjà moins ce genre de comportement.

« -William, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te poser sur cette chaise et te taire ! Tu seras pire que bon à rien tout à l'heure si tu ne le fais pas ! Tu ne joues pas ta vie, nom des dieux !, explosa la femme, enragée, écoute-moi bien, si tu ne te détends pas et ne commences pas à faire un peu mieux ton travail, je te jure que je t'enferme ici et ton joli tatoueur pourra bien mourir la bouche ouverte, tu ne sortiras pas. Vu ?

-Désolé. C'est juste… Je sens que je vais tout foirer et me faire passer pour le dernier des loosers avant même d'avoir fini.

-Will, intervint Miranda, tu t'es entraîné et c'est franchement bien. Tu sais que tu as besoin de travailler, tu l'as fait. Mais si tu y vas avec l'envie de t'enfuir, tu ne pourras rien faire de plus que t'emmêler les pinceaux et d'être ridicule. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non bien sûr que non…

-Il est tout aussi humain que toi et moi. Et si jamais il te dit non, je t'emmène dans un petit bar sympa histoire de te remonter le moral, avec Lou, d'accord ?

-Ca marche… Merci, Miranda, sourit faiblement Will, je suis juste tellement stupide dès fois…

-Juste terriblement amoureux de ton, j'espère, futur tatoueur. Tu as encore du temps avant d'y aller ?

-Je ne sais même pas s'il a fini en fait, et je n'ai pas son numéro. Donc si ça se trouve je m'inquiète pour rien et je suis un crétin

-On en doute pas Will, approuva Perséphone, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais sans doute mieux d'y aller maintenant et de lui demander directement. Une semaine est une semaine.

-Vous avez sans doute raison… Je vais chercher un truc et j'y vais. Vous êtes sûr de ne plus avoir besoin de moi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde de toute façon, le rassura Miranda, va l'éblouir, Casanova ! »

Will eut juste la force de rire faiblement avant de disparaître, son paquet caché dans le revêtement intérieur de sa veste légère. Dire qu'il était nerveux aurait été aussi juste que de comparer Fukushima à une simple fuite d'eau. Il était littéralement mort de trouille. Pas parce qu'il allait avouer à Nico qu'il était fou de lui, non. Enfin si un peu mais ce n'était pas la raison principale. Non. Mentalement, il se répéta une énième fois les paroles, afin d'être sûr de ne pas oublier une phrase ou deux, ce qui serait tout de même une honte cuisante. Se sentant l'âme d'un superstitieux, il adressa une rapide prière à ses ancêtres, pour qu'ils lui donnent le pouvoir et le talent de faire ce qu'il allait exécuter dans maintenant quelques minutes. Ô dieux qu'il désirait pouvoir faire demi-tour. Cependant, Will Solace n'était pas un lâche s'enfuyant au moindre prétexte et surtout pas en affaire de cœur, car sa fierté personnelle l'aurait tout simplement empêché de faire autre chose que de se confesser comme il l'avait choisi. Maudit orgueil transmis de génération en génération dans sa famille. N'aurait-il pas pu hériter de l'humilité de sa mère plutôt, et accepter la reddition quand il le fallait ?

Il reprit conscience du monde réel à moins de dix centimètres de la porte du salon et donc d'un choc frontal pour le moins ridicule. Hum, il était vraiment beaucoup trop stressé par toute cette histoire. *Allez William, tu vas entrer, évaluer le travail et tu vas lui avouer que tu es raide dingue de lui et aviser. Ensuite, tu retournes à la boutique et soit tu vas gentiment jeter ton amour-propre dans deux ou trois verres d'un alcool quelconque, soit tu proposes au monsieur un rendez-vous dans un café ou truc dans le genre. Pas de prises de tête. Compris ?... Je me parle tout seul, ça va plus…*

« -Excusez-moi, y'a quelqu'un ?, lança-t-il à la cantonade alors qu'il entrait.

-C'est pour ?, lui répondit brusquement une jeune femme costaude en sortant la tête d'une pièce (Will remarqua un instrument en métal dans sa main. Elle devait travailler)

-Excusez-moi du dérangement, c'est pour-

-Oh mais je vois qui t'es. Il est dans la dernière pièce à gauche, j'crois qu'il a fini.

-Merci

-Eh deux secondes ? »

Elle l'observa de haut en bas puis hocha la tête pour elle-même. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, elle retourna dans sa salle de travail.

« -Faites pas trop de cochonneries dans son bureau, ça gênerait les clients »

Will, trop abasourdi pour répondre, ne put que rougir quand le client de la tenancière explosa de rire et se hâta en direction du bureau de Nico. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, encore ?! Dans quel bourbier s'était-il fourré encore ? Oh il le sentait de plus en plus mal cette histoire. Et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il allait se sentir terriblement stupide sous peu. Tout cela était tout à fait charmant. Le blond s'arrêta en face de la porte noire laquée qui le séparait de son potentiel « futur », hésitant à toquer. Sa confiance fondait comme neige au soleil. Ses bonnes résolutions se faisaient la malle. Il commençait à avoir beaucoup trop chaud et ses boucles devenaient de plus en plus lourdes sur son crâne du fait de la chaleur. Ah non, pas maintenant ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler, encore moins de se mettre à transpirer comme un bœuf !

« -William Benjamin Alexandre Solace, tu vas entrer dans cette pièce comme un conquérant. Tu vas prendre ta virilité à deux mains et lui demander un rendez-vous. Voilà. Simple. Agis en homme, noms des dieux !, se murmura-t-il rageusement.

-Tu comptes rester derrière la porte ? C'est ouvert, lui indiqua une voix masculine à travers le linteau.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en passant la porte, sa main droite grattant la base de sa nuque, comment tu sais que j'étais là ?

-Clarisse n'est pas une femme des plus discrètes. Assieds-toi ici, j'amène le croquis.

-D'accord »

Will se mit à observer les dessins accrochés aux murs, fasciné par la diversité des formes, de thèmes, de motifs, mais encore plus subjugué par le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient tous en un sens, car les lignes étaient toutes assez saccadées mais continues entre elles. Les visages étaient fins, les traits et les détails extrêmement travaillés. Réaliste en somme, avec un souci de la perfection qui poussait à l'admiration, voire à l'émerveillement –ces deux sentiments se mélangeaient chez Will, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'une sublime pin-up assise sur une horloge, sa robe à pois remontée sur ses cuisses et ses cheveux clairs bouclés remontés par un bandeau. Celle-ci était magnifique. Pour un peu, Will aurait presque souhaité qu'elle soit vraie et non faite d'encre et de papier. Même le raclement des roulettes sur le sol ne put lui faire détourner son attention de cette magnifique jeune femme au sourire ravageur, aux lèvres pleines, rougies et à son corps parfait.

« -Elle te donne des idées pour un tatouage ? »

Nico claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour appuyer ses paroles, le ramenant aussi dans le monde matériel.

« -Hein ? Non, non, je ne suis pas fait pour les tatouages… Enfin disons que je n'ai jamais voulu en avoir.

-C'est tout à ton honneur. Mieux vaut s'abstenir au lieu de le regretter plus tard…, soupira l'italien en fixant d'une œillade meurtrière le Homer en pikachu

-Qui a voulu se faire tatouer ça ?

-Un gamin d'à peine 18 ans… Je ne juge pas vraiment les tatouages mais quand j'en vois d'aussi vide de sens, ça me blase. Enfin tant qu'il en rit dans dix ans, tout va bien. Mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre.

-Oui je comprends… Mais tu en as fait de superbes, surtout cette pin-up, elle est vraiment sublime

-J'ai cru comprendre, oui, tu la regardes depuis tout à l'heure, alors que le croquis est là.

-Oups, désolé, je suis un peu… à l'ouest, rit-il faussement, alors ?

-Il sera sur sa manche gauche, pour la terminer. J'avoue qu'au départ, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Mais elle aime la nature et la vie sauvage, alors j'ai pensé à un design plus simple, du type chute de fleurs dans une coupole assez simple. Et une autre chute ensuite, avec les narcisses, ces fleurs dans ce bouquet le rend vraiment horrible dans sa signification. Et j'ai coupé les tiges des jonquilles, pour que tout reste harmonieux. Ça fait un peu… Que penses-tu du rendu ?

-J'en pense que c'est parfait. Je veux dire, elle donne l'air d'être vraiment sûre d'elle mais elle reste tout de même féminine, et comparé à ce que j'ai vu, ce tatouage lui apporte juste ce qu'il faut. Je ne me trompe pas trop ?

-Non c'est assez bien résumé, bravo. L'ordre est bon ?

-J'aime bien l'idée qu'il reste des fleurs en majorité mais pourquoi garder les saxifrages ? Elles sont symboles de désespoir. Je verrais plus les orties dans ce cas, qui sont synonymes de cruauté. Mais ce bouquet… Elle sait ce qu'il veut dire ?

-J'en doute. Mais au cas où, j'en ai préparé un qui a sans doute une plus grande signification pour elle. Le 3

-Lui ? Oui effectivement. Elle n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un accordant beaucoup d'importance à l'amour, plus à l'amitié…

-Tu es assez fin psychologue. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi. Regarde, ordonna-t-il en poussant un autre croquis, j'ai gardé le panier tressé que tu avais dessiné, je trouvais que ça renforçait le côté nature. Alors ?

-Alors je trouve que tu as beaucoup réfléchi mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir montré directement celui que tu avais le plus de chance de faire directement ? Tu voulais me tester, quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Pas du tout. C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un avis. Et la réflexion que tu mets dans chacun de tes bouquets est suffisamment intéressante pour que je tente de les honorer dans mes dessins.

-Tu… Tu as regardé les autres ?, paniqua légèrement Will, ils sont pas intéressants et je les ai déjà fait et-

-Et tu te calmes. Ils sont très bien ces bouquets. On voit bien qu'ils suivent une certaine évolution. Les premiers étaient assez… innocents, amicaux. Le 4 était déjà un peu plus profond, avec ses narcisses. Le reste… Ils sont forts de signification. Tu les as toujours gardés ?

-Oui, ils sont fanés maintenant. Pourquoi tu as regardé ? Je…

-Tu chantes souvent ? »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Will se sentait pris au piège de ses propres inventions. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir deviné, ce n'était pas possible autrement, et il essayait… Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais tout ceci commençait à l'inquiéter. Etait-ce une vengeance de la part du brun ? Un moyen de se moquer de lui ? De lui faire comprendre de manière humiliante qu'il était hors de question qu'il réponde positivement à ses avances ? Si tel était le cas, Nico allait être déçu du voyage. Il ne se ridiculiserait pas pour ses beaux yeux noirs, c'était clair et net. Le vénitien, sentant la colère gronder dans la poitrine du blond, se rapprochant subrepticement de lui et lui effleura doucement la main, prenant gare à ne pas laisser ses doigts toucher la peau tannée trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas le contact avec les gens, néanmoins il sentait que c'était nécessaire dans cette situation.

« -C'est juste pour savoir, lui indiqua le plus gentiment possible Nico, tu as une assez jolie voix

-Tu plaisantes ? Je suis une honte pour ma famille.

-Ils ne savent pas écouter. Tu peux chanter à la perfection, s'il n'y a rien derrière, pas d'émotions, c'est inutile. Comme un tatouage. Alors ?

-Je ne chante que les chansons que je connais bien et celles que j'ai appris. Et toi ?

-Je ne chante pas vraiment, mais j'ai fait du piano. Je n'en joue plus depuis un bout de temps mais je ne pense pas avoir trop perdu

-C'est super !, s'exclama le blond bouclé en souriant, le piano est un superbe instrument. Je n'en joue pas malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'oreille musicale.

-Hm. Dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de chanter quelque chose ?, lui demanda Nico, les joues un peu rosies, j'aime bien ta voix. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

-Je veux bien, chuchota Will, embarrassé, promets-moi de ne pas te moquer, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais

-Jure-le, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas me ridiculiser devant quelqu'un, surtout quand je chante…, le pressa-t-il, l'air anxieux.

-A nouveau, je ne vois pas ce que cela m'apporterait de le faire. Ne t'en fais pas. Attends, ordonna-t-il en se levant

Nico tira les rideaux rouges, fermant la vue à quiconque aurait envie de jouer les curieux, puis il se rassit calmement aux côtés de William.

« -Voilà, personne ne verra. Et c'est insonorisé

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr, sinon le bruit serait insupportable. Si tu n'as pas envie…

-Non. Je vais le faire. Juste. Ferme les yeux ? Désolé, je te demande beaucoup…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je les ferme »

C'était l'heure de vérité pour le fleuriste. Il adressa à nouveau quelques rapides prières à son illustre aïeul chanteur d'opéra, que son esprit le guide sur la route sinueuse de la belle voix et de la note juste.

Il avala sa salive.

Se racla la gorge profondément.

Inspira, et, une fois ses paupières closes elle aussi, laissant les premiers sons faire vibrer ses cordes vocales et rouler sur sa langue. Instantanément, sa propre voix le détendit. Tant pis s'il se ridiculisait. Tant pis s'il se faisait refuser. Tant pis si cela lui briserait le cœur. Au moins, il aurait ouvert son cœur et ses pensées. Et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

_Je t'aime un peu trop  
Pour vivre sans que tu m'aimes aussi  
Je t'aime un peu trop_

_Je t'aime tellement que c'est pour la vie_

_Et sur ton balcon_

_Tu écoutes cette chanson_

_C'est le plus beau des sentiments  
Car je t'aime vraiment…_

Nico rouvrit brusquement les yeux, écarlate. Etait-il vraiment entrain de faire ce qu'il croyait ? Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit une coïncidence. C'était…

_Je vis pour ta peau  
Je rêve de tes charmes nuit après nuit  
Je t'aime un peu trop  
C'est le sentiment qui éclaire ma vie  
Je te demande pardon_

_Si cette chanson te parle de mes sentiments  
Mais je t'aime vraiment…_

Si. Il lui chantait une chanson d'amour. Il lui chantait une sérénade. Ses joues brûlèrent encore plus fortement tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler légèrement. Il aurait dû trouver cela stupide, niais, humiliant, le qualifier d'une pléthore d'adjectifs négatifs. L'arrêter. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour essayer de le séduire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Fasciné non seulement par le chant, mais aussi la prestance de celui qui lui offrait maintenant sa main frissonnante. Fasciné par les nuances rougeâtres qui jouaient parmi ses boucles. Fasciné par toute la tendresse qu'il sentait percer à travers chaque mot échappés de ces lèvres roses, pleines, tremblotantes sous l'angoisse que ressentait l'homme en face de lui. Will était effrayé, mais déterminé à lui offrir cet instant. Alors Nico, pris d'une soudaine audace, noua leurs doigts entre eux. Le futur médecin avait continué de chanter et en aucun cas ne stoppa quand il sentit une peau froide se mêler à la sienne. Il était proche de la fin. Il se laissa réellement emporté par la musique qu'il entendait résonner dans sa tête.

Un frisson parcourut Nico quand Will se tourna dans sa direction. Ses iris bleus plongèrent dans les siennes. Le brun cessa de respirer quand Will emprisonna sa sénestre dans les siennes, réchauffant l'épiderme gelé par la chaleur moites de ses paumes. Des squelettes de papillons semblèrent naître dans son ventre et battre furieusement de leurs ailes décharnées contre les parois de son estomac alors que la chaleur de ses joues commençait à faire monter des larmes dans ses yeux. La prise de Will se raffermit encore un peu plus tandis qu'il attaquait le dernier couplet de son chant

_C'est le plus beau des sentiments qui m'enchaîne  
C'est le plus doux de mes tourments car je t'aime_

_Ce serait le plus beau des moments si tu m'aimais… vraiment…_

Will avala sa salive difficilement puis piocha quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il tendit ensuite à Nico en baissant la tête, réalisant que tout se jouait maintenant.

L'italien attrapa ce qui semblait être une sorte de bouquet en forme de bracelet assez fragile, composé d'étranges fleurs rose en boule encore sur leurs branches, de petites fleurs de fraisiers coincés entre les tiges de grosses fleurs bleues, le tout mêlé de violettes délicatement enchâssées entre les fraisiers et ce qu'il devina être des camélia. Malgré tout, la première chose qui attira son attention fut une petite carte pliée en deux trônant au milieu du cercle de pétales. Déglutissant légèrement, Nico prit le papier et l'ouvrit, prenant quelques secondes pour tenter de déchiffrer une écriture alambiquée et pleine de courbes. Il put finalement arriver à lire. Sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau dans sa gorge

_Violette de Parme : Laissez-moi vous aimer_

*Je crois…*

_Fusain : Vous êtes gravé dans mon cœur_

*… Que je peux…*

_Fleurs de fraisiers : Je suis gourmand de vous (de votre temps)_

*… Vraiment…*

_Camélia : Je vous aimerai toujours_

*… Foncer sans regrets*

Les doigts tremblant, il releva la tête vers Will, qui était occupé à fixer la même pin-up au mur en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Quant aux mains qui lui avaient tendu sa déclaration, elles seraient et desserraient convulsivement les bords de son marcel orange, attendant avec crainte sa réponse.

Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix, se dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire. Fugitivement, l'image d'un Jason aux pouces levés passa dans son esprit. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire dans moins d'une minute. Il tira discrètement un papier canson coloré et le tint un instant dans sa main avant de se racler la gorge, attirant par ce fait l'attention de Will.

« -Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Mais je voudrais que tu regardes ça, s'il te plaît »

Il tiqua à l'air blessé du blond aux cheveux bouclés, sans toutefois regretter son geste.

Quand Will attrapa le papier que lui tendait son homologue masculin, il ne put se retenir de se sentir agressé. Etait-il si pathétique qu'il ne méritait même pas un « non » simple, direct, poli et définitif ? Etait-il si repoussant que Nico avait besoin d'une feuille pour lui signifier qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rêve ? Il ne fallait pas être un orateur digne de Victor Hugo pour repousser quelqu'un ! Il préférait partir tout de suite.

« -Ecoute, je crois que je vais y aller. Je préfère ne pas continuer de m'humilier

-Ce que je viens de te donner est pour toi, uniquement. Regarde-le, Will, c'est vraiment important, le supplia Nico, quelque peu paniqué, en l'attrapant par le poignet, je t'en supplie, je ne pourrais pas… Je ne pourrais pas de te le dire en face, je ne peux pas. S'il te plaît, termina-t-il en tirant doucement Will vers lui

-C'est un autre design de tatouage, demanda le fleuriste, qu'est-ce que…

-Il est pour toi. J'aimerais bien te le tatouer, sur les hanches. Il est spécial », précisa le jeune homme tout en se levant.

Will compta en tout trois fleurs

_Mélisse : ayez plus d'audaces_

_Œillet rose : Je vous réponds favorablement_

_Myrte : Amour partagé_

Le cœur du futur médecin rata plusieurs battements et d'un coup, Nico lui apparut sous un nouveau jour. Il l'avait trouvé beau, fascinant et mystérieux. Maintenant, en plus de toutes ces qualités, il le trouvait plus désirable, attirant, charmant et adorable que jamais. Le brun l'avait à ses genoux avec quelques pétales et il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

-Ce sont… Oh. Tu- c'est vrai ? C'est vrai de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Totalement vrai, acquiesça Nico en souriant réellement, pour cette fois

-Excuse-moi d'avance

-Pour -»

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, car deux bras l'attrapèrent brusquement et il se retrouva contre un torse agréablement bien musclé, une paire de lèvres sèches contre les siennes, une main dans ses cheveux noirs et l'autre posé sur sa hanche. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de deux secondes puisque Will se retira presque immédiatement avec un sourire gêné, sans toutefois arrêter de le tenir contre lui.

« -Désolé, j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je préfèrerais attendre quelques rendez-vous avant de devenir aussi intime, si c'est possible

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Will, est-ce que… je peux encore te faire un câlin, par contre ? »

Nico hocha positivement la tête, pour une fois à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Will ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'il devait se coucher nu l'instant d'après, comme avec Connor, mais plus l'envie de se câliner devant un film, comme dans les mauvaises séries romantiques. Le fleuriste avait quelque chose de rassurant, de doux, peut-être dû aux effluves florales, terreuses et fruitées qui l'enveloppaient en ce moment même et à la lâcheté de son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Will, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

« -Je vais devoir aller fermer la boutique, déclara le jeune homme aux yeux bleus au bout d'un moment, je peux avoir ton numéro ?

-Il est écrit sur ton design, lui indiqua le vénitien, j'espère bien que tu m'écriras avant de me donner rendez-vous

-Comptes là-dessus, Nico, rit le jeune homme, peut-être pas demain, je dois aller décorer cette salle de mariage. Tu verrais les deux fiancés, ils sont adorables !

-Je sais. Jason m'a personnellement chargé de te dire que tu étais invité, rétorqua Nico avec un rictus narquois, Il ne savait pas ton adresse, alors il m'a chargé de te donner ta carte d'invitation, termina-t-il en sortant la dite carte d'un tiroir

-… Il veut m'inviter ?

-Bien sûr. Si tu l'entendais parler de toi, on dirait que tu es la huitième merveille du monde. Tu fais du très bon travail »

Will se sentit rosir sous les compliments du tatoueur. Nico se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue imberbe de son petit ami puis le poussa vers la porte, bon gré, mal gré.

«-Allez, golden boy, j'ai un rendez-vous qui va arriver.

-A plus, Nico. Samedi, au café ?

-J'accepte. Passe une bonne soirée

-Toi aussi »

Une fois dans sa propre boutique, Will s'effondra sur le comptoir, un fou rire coincé dans la gorge et son -peut-être- futur tatouage dans les mains.

« -YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, hurla-t-il de joie en sautant dans les bras de Miranda qui venait d'arriver, IL A DIT OUI, IL A DIT OUI, MIRANDA !

-C'est super Will, se réjouit Miranda, une fois le blond occupé à sauter dans chaque recoins de la pièce, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'exploser les fleurs, ce serait bien…

-Tu te rends pas compte, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! On se voit Samedi, pour un rendez-vous », l'informa son collègue, extatique.

La jeune brune se contenta de secouer la tête avec un air tendre, heureuse que toute cette histoire se termine bien. Elle quitta la pièce afin d'aller prévenir Perséphone qu'elle risquait de voir son employé plus souvent que nécessaire, et dans une sphère plus privée.

Resté seul, Will attrapa une rose rouge dans un vase et respira profondément ses pistils. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre en face de la rue, toujours couverte d'un rideau rouge mais occupé par un italien à la peau olive et aux yeux noirs, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, sans doute sa cliente.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes durant, souriant légèrement (dans le cas de Nico) à l'autre, jusqu'à que le tatoueur ne se tourne vers l'intérieur de son salon. Il revint vers Will uniquement pour lui adresser un signe de main et disparut par la suite. Le large sourire heureux qui ornait le visage de Will, au contraire, ne s'effaça pas de la soirée, encore moins quand, une fois dans le bus pour rentrer chez lui, une musique qui allait devenir sa vraie chanson favorite passa dans sa playlist.

_« When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes save his life_

_In the middle of summer~ »_

[…]

Will Solace n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait fleuriste, qui plus est avec une excellente réputation dans le milieu de la composition. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir chirurgien. Il n'avait non plus jamais imaginé que son coup de foudre de la rue d'en face deviendrait autre chose qu'un coup de foudre fugace qui s'effacerait au bout de quelques années.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il débutait sa troisième année en tant qu'interne en médecine, que l'épiderme de sa hanche brûlait sous le contrecoup des aiguilles emplies d'encre et qu'un beau tatoueur italien l'embrassait avec passion au beau milieu de leur séance, il était parfaitement heureux de s'être trompé dans son parcours et d'être tombé amoureux entre temps. Tant pis pour les années perdues dans la boutique de sa future belle-mère.

Les anneaux d'or blanc qui ornaient leurs annulaires valaient à eux seuls ces quatre ans.

* * *

Infos : L'internat commence au bout de six ans en Université, cela fait donc neuf ans qu'ils sont ensembles (Une pensée pour Will et la brûlure qu'il ressent en se faisant tatouer)

Pour les significations des fleurs, je suis allée sur ce site : offrir-des-fleurs. wifeo. com donc si jamais vous voyez de grosses erreurs, merci de m'en faire part en me disant la vraie signification et la fleur qui pourrait remplacer celle incriminée ! Donc les bouquets

Celui avec la pivoine est le bouquet n°7, composé d'Ancolie, de Gardénia, de Dipsacus et de Pivoine signifie en gros que tout ce qui a attrait à son attirance pour Nico le fait rougir

Les autres, qui sont très peu évoqués ici, sont représentatifs de la gradation des sentiments de Will à l'égard de Nico. Par exemple, si les bouquets 1 (lobélie/lychnis/sauge - Sympathie, estime de la personne), 2 (Jacinthe, Éphémère, coquelicot - Souhait de bonnes choses), 3 (œillet blanc, crocus, mauve - Sentiments purs et amicaux) sont avant tout un gage d'amitié et de respect, ils deviennent plus intimes par la suite.

Le 4 (Hémérocalle bleue, Phlox violet, Narcisse) évoque plus la sensation d'une rêverie égoïste [elle ne l'est pas pour autant], le 5 (Fleur de Groseillier, d'abricotier et Églantine) dévoilera le désir de la réciprocité de son amour. Le 6 (Iris mauve, Pensée, Orchidée Rose) quant à lui parlera plus de l'envie grandissante d'être remarqué par Nico. Les deux derniers sont ceux décris dans le texte

Et oui, j'aime les camélias, bon sang que ces fleurs sont belles *fan*

Au passage, je considère vraiment la chanson "When the Day Met the Night" comme leur """"hymne""""". Plus que You Are My Sunshine ! Quant à vos avis, je les attends avec impatience :) !


End file.
